Total Drama Book Adventure
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Otro show por el millon de dolares, basado en libros cada desafío. NUEVO EPISODIO NUEVO ELIMINADO!
1. El comienzo

**LEAN ATENTAMENTE ABAJO.**

* * *

><p>—Sean bienvenidos a la desopilantes segunda temporada llamada…Total Drama Book Adventure, en la cuales nuestros campistas deberán atravesar el mundo mientras cumples las mas locas travesía basados en los MIS cuentos favoritos—sonreía el anfitrión desde el avión—Viejos concursantes y nuevos estarán peleando cabeza a cabeza para ganarse Un millón y medio de dólares—decía el hombre<p>

—Así que nos vemos otra temporada idiotas—segundaba Troy con su típica cara repugnante.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntaba el Cheff.

—Directo a Wawanakwa…allí veré a los primeros campistas nuevos, una nueva temporada donde estara llena de nuevos amores, nuevas amistades y el mismo anfitrión, nos vemos entonces en Total Drama Book Adventure— gritaba cuando el avión daba un estrepitoso giro.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta sería entonces la secuela de mi Total Drama Challenge, ¿porque tan temprano?, Porque me aburría mucho. Habiendo respondido la pregunta XD.<strong>

**Ahora en serio. Primero hay cupo solamente para 14 nuevos, la buena noticia es que necesito 7 chicas, y 6 chicos. Bueno aclarando eso, tengo noticias que no se si van a agradar tanto; necesito ciertos estereotipos para los personajes, yo solo dictaré el estereotipo y el sexo; lo demás ustedes lo hacen como quieren, espero no se sientan ofendidos ni nada, es solo para que haya variedad. **

**Segundo punto a aclarar, no importa si ni siquiera sabes de que hablo cuando digo Total Drama Challenge,(mi anterior reality) no es necesario conocerlo para inscribirse, yo presentare corta y debidamente a los anteriores campistas (los cual ya seleccione)**

**Punto a aclarar numero tres, los campistas que selecciones son...chan chan chan chan...ja. Julieta, Matt, Nía, Andrómeda, James, Sam, Dratro, Yashio, Alicard, Miley, Janisse, Tobi, Francisco, Maggie, Liz, Mire. Espero estén de acuerdo y obvio que sus autores me pueden mandar mas personajes ^^. Eso si solo acepto esta vez dos personajes por persona, asi participan más...o eso espero XD.**

**Ahora los estereotipos que necesito:**

**El chico Indie Rock (rockero del under)**

**La sabelotodo, antípatica.**

**El loco de remate (realmente nervioso)**

**La chica rival de Yashio (La rival del malvado del Show)**

**El bailarín.**

**La machona.**

**El chico gordo y simpatico como Owen (pero falso, que realmente sea una mala persona)**

**La dramatica y exagerada (una version de Lady Gaga)**

**Nerd Geek.**

**La rebelde despreocupada.**

**La habladora que nada le importa.**

**El rockero de los años 50. (Como en la película Grease-Vaselina de John Travolta es una idea)**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus personajes, realmente estoy muy entusiasmada por hacerla. así que tenemos 30 participantes y 3 equipos ^^. solo adelantaré eso. **

**Y finalmente Lolita suelta la planilla de inscirpción. pediría que la envien por PM para mantener la sorpresa, a medida que lo envíen eliminare ese estereotipo para que nadie mande 10 de uno y tengo 10 del mismo...y no me considero nadie como para elegir este sí y este no... así que elegiré por orden de llegada, en el caso que haya dos del mismo, y le haré saber al autor.**

**Nombre Completo:**

**Estereotipo que representa:**

**Apariencia física (color de piel, de ojos, de cabello, tipo de cabello, altura, flaco gordo, mediano, algún rasgo que destacar, etc):**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos-Fobias- Alergías (si tiene):**

**Vestimenta diaria, pijama, y traje de baño:**

**Hobbie:**

**Libro preferido o temática preferida:**

**¿Quiere una pareja?:**

**Como sería su pareja:**

**Como serían sus amigos:**

**Como serían sus enemigos:**

**Otro-u-Historia:**

**Cualquier tipo de historia o algo que quieran agregar pónganlo allí. Espero nadie se sienta ofendido, en serio yo también lamento todos los personajes que no he hecho entrar de la anterior temporada pero necesitaba nuevos y me quedé con los cuales tenía algunos planes. Habiendo aclarado eso y todo lo demás...de todas formas cualquier duda saben un PM, y listo ^^.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible siempre :D. Y bueno nada más.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN, ESPERO SUS FICHAS, EN SERIO NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE NI CREERME NADIE POR DEJAR ESTEREOTIPOS MARCADOS...NO SABEN LO QUE ME COSTÓ ATREVERME A PONERLO. A LOS QUE ENVÍEN Y LE GUSTE LA IDEA, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DEL IGUAL MODO CON LOS QUE NO ^^. **

**SUERTE**


	2. Moby Sucks

—Hola televidentes, y sean bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de este asombroso Show, hoy titulado Total Drama Book Adventure; como en los anteriores y como siempre seré, su presentador el más hermoso no hace falta aclarar que además el más listo de todos— y se señalo a él mismo sin dar nombres y recibiendo aplausos de su interno, Troy.—Como en las otras temporadas habrá eliminación, en donde aquellos que no reciban el glorioso libro, deberán saltar la tabla…—y la imagen se alejaba para mostrar un barco que no tenía nada de lujoso.—Nuestros amados—y se le escapaba una risa furtiva—Campistas deberás atravesar situaciones basadas en grandiosos libros, éste año contamos además de con este lujoso barco, y con el querido y siempre amado avión— y una imagen del avión sin la turbina izquierda—Como sea demasiada explicación, adentrémonos directamente al desopilante, increíble, lleno de comida más horrible que nunca, y con menos presupuesto que nunca…el fabuloso Total Drama Book Adventure— levantaba los brazos el anfitrión con su traje de marinero, y golpeaba una gaviota que caía al agua y era atrapada por un calamar gigante, al cual Troy y el anfitrión miraban con miedo.

—TIERRA A LA VISTA—gritaba el Cheff desde el timón.

—Bien…hora de presentar a los campistas, primero a los viejos…—decía con desprecio—Y luego a las nuevas víctimas—reía y Troy se refregaba las manos.

— ¿Ya...?—preguntaba cansada Nía, provocando la peor cara del anfitrión vista en años.

—NOOO—le gritaba y luego volvía a componerse—Ahora…gracias a nuestra rubia mimada del reality, perra…y ¿sexy?—preguntaba leyendo y se secaba una lagrima del ojo y Nía salía del lugar de brazos cruzados.

—Suficiente McLean, gracias—se enfurecía la rubia y se quedaba en un lugar marcado.

—Démosle la gran bienvenida a su novio o ex…o lo que sea, y el ganador de Total Drama Challenge, Matt—y el chico entraba con un salto fingiendo con una guitarra eléctrica y Nía resoplaba mirando a los costados.

— ¿Sucedió algo?—preguntaba Troy a Nía

—Me da asco hablarte…así que es la única vez que pienso compartir una conversación contigo—le contestaba la rubia al interno y el quedaba disconforme.

—Jason…su amigo inseparable— y entraba haciendo lo mismo que Matt y luego ambos chocaban sus cabezas. — Liz— decía Chris y ella entraba ofendida

—Jamás tendré una presentación decente—se resignaba poniéndose al lado de Nía aunque ambas se dirigían miradas de asco.

—James, el chico dulce y el mejor cuerpo elegido por las chicas—guiñaba el ojo a la cámara McLean, el chico tímido entraba buscaba la cámara, saludaba correctamente y luego se ponía al lado de Matt y Jasonb— Siguiendo con su novia, Julieta—y ella entraba, como toda una modelo— Además de ser la GRAN PERDEDORA—le recordaba McLean ya que ella había quedado en segundo lugar en Total Drama Challenge.

—Gracias…—decía entre dientes la muchacha, y se ponía al lado de James con ojos enamoradizos.

—Nuestro adorado Yashio—gritaba Chris y el chico aparecía y luego hacia mueca de asco al ver a sus compañeros

—Tendré que otra vez competir con la basura…genial—sonreía malicioso y nadie le dirigía la mirada, el se colocaba al lado de Julieta para molestar a James lo que conseguía.

—No gastes tus energías Yashio el malvado—reía Chris—Que Alicard te hará compañía—y el chico salía, como siempre callado y serio, se colocaba lo mas lejos de Yashio su enemigo.

—HOLA—gritaba Maggie saliendo sin autorización y molestando al anfitrión

—Gracias…Maggie…—y la chica de cabello rubio colorido se ponía al lado de Nía riendo estrepitosamente. —Y para completar el grupito…entra Mire—pedía Chris y la chica corría al lado de la rubia también.

—Genial…este año nadie nos detendrá—decía Mire, quien parecía muy dulce.

—Bueno…esto esta cansador— se estresaba Chris— Andrómeda…novia de Jason, amiga de Liz, enemiga de Nía, haz tu entrada—le pedía y la chica salía con una cara de incógnita ante la presentación.

—Hey…—saludaba a todos y se colocaba con Liz aunque era atrapada rápidamente por su novio y envuelta en sus brazos.

—Francisco…entra ya—le pedía Chris y el chico ponía un paso y recibía un gran alarido de Maggie que sonreía desde la punta.

**_Confesionario_**

—Cuando…¿Qué es eso?—gritaba Francisco cuando del excusado del baño salía un tentáculo gigantesco— Como…decía— trataba de cerrar la tapa del inodoro para que este no entrara y se sentaba arriba —Cuando quede seleccionado…Yuki me dijo una cosa , aléjate de Maggie o te mato….—y el chico era tambaleado por el calamar

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Tobi…otra vez es un gusto tenerte— y el chico entraba con una actitud despreocupada y se ponía con el resto—Janisse…—decía inmediatamente el anfitrión y Tobi tragaba saliva ante la pelirroja.

—Genial…otra vez con ustedes— comentaba ella, mirando especialmente a Julieta que le devolvía la mirada.

—Sam… ¿Cómo pude olvidarte?—gritaba Chris y el chico salía rápidamente y luego se tropezaba con un charco, y era lanzado donde estaba Liz, esta con una maniobra extraña de sus brazo trata de atraparlo y solo logra golpear en la nariz a Alicard.

—Lo…siento—dijeron al unísono sonriendo Liz y Sam.

—Que linda pareja de idiotas—suspiraba Yashio riendo.

—Y por último sorpresivamente…Dratro—el cual era traído por Troy a la fuerza

—NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTE ETUPIDO SHOW—gritaba el rubio sosteniéndose de la puerta y siendo sacado por el Cheff ahora.

—Bien ustedes fueron los más votados por la gente para volver al Show…así que felicitaciones—decía Chris y un pobre confeti fabricado con papel del periódico era lanzado.

—Genial… ¿y ahora?—preguntaba Tobi poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Y ahora querido Tobi…los nuevos—y más confeti salía

—Ya deja eso—le pedía Julieta estornudando por el polvo del antiguo confeti.

—Bueno démosle la bienvenida a la primera , Jenny— y la chica que hacia presencia dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, no solo era increíblemente hermosa, el viento hacia que sus cabello ondulado y oscuro se moviera con hermosa armonía, y su piel pálida solo resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

—Hola chicos…estoy tan contenta de estar aquí finalmente—y se ponía al lado de Julieta —Que hermoso color de uñas—decía sonriendo.

—Gra..cias— agradecía la delgada.

**_Confesionario_**

—Qué hermoso color de uñas…para un cerdo salido de algún establo de porquería— decía Jenny y su mirada cambiaba por un tono malvado— Este reality es completamente mío…—sonreía confiada.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Otra calurosa bienvenida a Travis…—y el chico salía muy rápido, miraba todo el lugar analizándolo a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Hey qué hay? Todo muy bien, que genial, un barco… ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto eh?...wow que calor…que hay eh ¿qué sucede?—hablaba tan rápido que algunos campistas no llegaron a entenderlo.

—Amigo…eres como Flash—se sorprendía Sam

—Uhm…bueno…tú dices eso…yo digo esto, ¿alguien mas dice algo?...qué bueno estar aquí…Travis ¿tu?...Sam ya lo sabía, no sé porque pregunte, un gusto Sam—hablaba el muchacho y Sam sonreía estrechando la mano con el chico que la apretaba fuerte y la sacudía de un modo exagerado.

—Walker…haz tu asombrosa entrada—pedía Chris y el chico se acomodaba los lentes

—Hey… ¿Qué hay?—el chico se encontraba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba.

—Parece un nerd…—decía Jason confundido, girando su cabeza como un perro dudoso.

—Claro que no amigo— resoplaba el tal Walker— Lucas Walker…el tipo que va a poner a…rockear este lugar— se presentaba y Matt y Jason por unos instantes se miraron confusos, y luego estrecharon las manos con el chico nuevo.

—Bien, démosle la bienvenida a las hermanitas…Blair y Angie— decía y ambas entraban, de ojos verdes y cabello miel ondulado, con la piel perfectamente bronceada.

La primera aclaraba su garganta y luego extendía la mano —Hola, Blair—y Sam soltaba un gran alarido

—SON IGUALES—se sorprendía

—Son gemelas genio…algo que sucede en uno de cada ochenta embarazos— decía Waker y era mirado de una forma amenazante por Jason.

—Eso me huele a nerd—decía Matt

—Mmmm…lo sé porque mi tía tuvo gemelos y…lo comento en …¿navidad?—se defendía y los chicos se miraban aprobando la historia y devolviéndole el aire a Walker.

—Ella se diferencia por ese estúpido lunar en su pec…—y Yashio era callado por Blair

—Debajo de mi cuello, es aes la ubicación de mi lunar—se ofendía ella.

—Como sea si no quieres que te observen no te pongas ese escote—se quejaba el malvado, y era empujado por la otra gemela.

—Cuidado como le hablas a mí hermana, cerdo—dijo y el chico quedo shokeado.

—Parece que Yashio ya está haciendo amigos…sigamos con Alan— rompía el hielo McLean, y allí aparecida, como salido de la máquina del tiempo, su cabello con un jopo al mejor estilo de los años cincuenta, vestido con pantalones blancos, se saco sus lentes retro, y miro con sus ojos azules a sus compañeros.

—Llego la fiesta nenas—dijo con una voz grave y seductora.

— ¿De dónde salió ese aparato?—preguntaba Andy riendo con Liz.

—Lo sé…están impresionadas…yo también—decía seductor y sacaba un espejo para peinar su copo, su andar era muy peculiar.

—Gracias Alan, ahora la chica… ¿¡porque demonios borro su nombre?—preguntaba leyendo la ficha.

—Hola…soy Jane Fallstar—una muchacha con apariencia inglesa, hasta vestida de época, con un vestido—Pero que espantosa nave, nunca había visto algo igual en mi querido Londres— se alarmaba caminando con la cabeza en alto.

—Parece que la hora de los locos llego antes de lo esperado—decía Dratro descontento

—Pero que mala educación para un muchacho de clase alta—observaba la "inglesa"

—Gracias… ¿Jane?— desconfiaba Chris —Miranda dale saber al lugar—pedía y la chica salía con un andar despreocupado.

— ¿Qué hay campistas?—preguntaba, era una chica de estatura baja con mechas rosadas en su cabello, y un piercing en su ombligo que por el tamaño de su blusa lo dejaba al descubierto.

—Parece que hay una ganadora…—le susurraba Jason a Matt y Andy miraba de cerca frunciendo el seño.

—Ponte ahí—le decía Troy y ella le sacaba la mano de su hombro

—Primero…nadie me toca sin permiso idiota, y segundo… ¿tú me vas a decir donde debo ir?...no me hagas reír Tony— le dijo riendo sin darle importancia

—Es Troy—aclaro el muchacho enojado.

—Como sea… ¿ves que me importe?—reía indiferente y se colocaba delante de Julieta.

—Oye…estaba yo—le decía la muchacha

—Pues ya no— dijo Miranda y se coloco despreocupadamente.

**_Confesionario_**

—Hey no vine a darle el gusto a unas niñas caprichosas o a obedecer…vine a ganar—confesaba Miranda poniendo sus pies sobre la pared, luego fue estrellada contra tal por el tentáculo gigante— Un momento… ¿Cómo haremos para ir al baño?—se preguntó luego.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Wow wow wow— reía Chris —Sigamos con Vanessa— y una muchacha con un andar bastante seguro, de cabello negro ondulado perfectamente y ojos miel entraba en el lugar.

—Hey preciosa—saludaba Alan y ella miraba con asco al muchacho.

—Es tan impropio de un ser humano evolucionado saludar con un "Hey preciosa", creo que tú no tienes de idea nada sobre presentaciones y modales…con gusto te prestare uno de mis libros—decía al buscar en una cartera llena de libros.

—No gracias—se alejaba el chico de los años cincuenta.

—Riaya ahora…—y la chica salía del lugar, era muy baja a comparación de los demás competidores, su cabello era desproporcionalmente largo hasta le llegaba los tobillos, y al sonreír mostraba unos colmillos grandes.

—Ok, no sabía que el tío cosa tenia catorce años y era un vampiro—reía Matt y Jason, y ahora incluían a Walker en la risa.

— ¿Oye idiota no tienes de algo mejor de que reírte? —le preguntaba ella tomando a Matt de la ropa.

—Riaya…. —murmuraba Yashio abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Si Yashy…la misma—sonreía con sus colmillos.

—Una de las queridas hermanitas de Alicard —informaba Chris —Y la chica que golpeo a Yashio—decía y todos reían

—Recibiste una paliza de una niña de catorce años— reían estrepitosamente

—NO TENGO CATORCE AÑOS—gritaba enfurecida la pequeña.

—Tranquila—le pedía su hermano mayor y ella miraba disconforme, pero se quedaba dócil.

—Una calurosa bienvenida para Tina—y una chica de mirada rara aparecía, pequeños y crispados rulos, de cabello corto.

— ¿Qué miran?...no me miren—gritaba y se alejaba del grupo.

—Ok…—quedaba confundido el anfitrión —Presentemos a Damen—y más de una chica dio la vuelta y quedo perdida en el muchacho, su apariencia rústica hacia que todas suspiraran, con un andar despreocupado, ojos grises penetrantes, un puntiagudo mohawk castaño claro, y un rostro masculino, además de un cuerpo delgado con gran espalda y bien formado.

—Yo también tengo un ganador—reía Andy y Jason no le daba importancia.

— ¿Qué hay campistas?—preguntaba poniéndose al lado de Liz la cual se sonrojaba

—Liz ¿Qué te sucede?—le preguntaba Sam un tanto celoso

—Wow…eres algo controlador ¿no? Chico electrónica—bromeaba Damen y unas cuantas chicas reían, pero solo por la apariencia de él, y Sam se enfurecía al ver que una de esas chicas era Liz.

— ¿Qué fue lo divertido?...—preguntaba dando la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos como un niño chiquito.

—Qué lindo los campistas nuevos versus los viejos…ahora Lancelot por favor entra—pedía Chris y un chico en calzas entraba bailando, Jason Y Matt obviamente reían, pero el resto lo miraba maravillado—Gracias…¿Chubbs?— y un chico gordo, y con un corte de cabello estúpido entro en escena.

— ¿Chicos? Wow…Total Drama Chall…—decía y Chris lo callaba

—Es Total Drama Book Adventure tonto…ahora ve a tu lugar antes de ser eliminado—se molestaba el anfitrión.

— ¿PUEDES APRESURARTE? QUIERO PERDER Y LARGARME—gritaba Dratro molesto.

—Tranquilo amigo…—lo relajaba Sam y el chico hacia mueca de asco.

—Bien…queridos campistas ahora aventureros, lo primero será Moby Dick, deberán hallar en el hermoso mar azul las ballenitas escondidas que decidirán su grupo dependiendo de los colores, hay tres tipos, blancas, rojas y verdes…eso representara los equipos…a nadar aventureros— invitaba a Chris a saltar al peligroso mar.

— ¿Los…equipos de buceo?—preguntaba Walker asustado.

— ¿E…e…e…?— Chris no podía terminar que los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de risa, Cheff hizo lo mismo y Troy se reía en el suelo mientras los campistas quedaban confundidos…. —E…e… ¿de buceo?— gritaba el anfitrión riendo —Esto es Total Drama ingenuo— terminaba la risa —Ahí va tu traje de buceo—y lanzaba a Walker al agua sin ningún tipo de protección.

—Entendimos—dijo rápidamente Liz y comenzaron de a poco a lanzarse al agua los campistas.

—Este show es auspiciado por la librería Crujido, si lo lees lo pagas— anunciaba Chris.

—Genial…. ¿y ahora que se supone que hagamos?—preguntaba Liz en el agua.

—Seguramente el que lanzó las ballenas fue Troy…y Troy es flojo…no deben estar lejos—deducía Andy y ambas buceaban.

—AUXILIO—gritaba la "inglesa", y Lance corría a auxiliarla, aunque ella parecía estar fingiendo tal ahogamiento.

— ¿Estas…bien?—preguntaba el chico y ella se desmayaba en sus brazos.

— ¿JULI?—preguntaba James gritando.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?—investigaba Jenny preocupada o fingiendo.

—No lo sé…no la vi mas— se preocupaba el chico tratando de observar algo, pero era obvio, sus lentes de contacto habían caído al agua en el chapuzo y no veía nada sin ellos.

—Oye…te ayudaré— ofrecía ella tomando de la mano a James y llevándolo por el agua.

— ¿Qué….?—preguntaba Julieta que estaba a pocos pasos detrás de James.

—Parece que te cambiaron por la chica sexy, flaquita…igual sabes que si quieres puedes reclamar ese beso que me debes— ofrecía Yashio de espaldas flotando.

—Me iré a buscar esas ballenas…quizás tengo suerte y nos tocan en el mismo equipo—decía ella irónicamente

—Tú sabes que eso no fue ironía, flaquita— reía él y ella se zambullía para no escucharlo más.

—Hey Matt vayamos juntos…debemos estar en el mismo equipo— decía Jason al rubio

—Obviamente amigo… ¿Qué tal ese Walker?, ya sin Thiago en el equipo necesitamos un chico nuevo—comentaba el rubio nadando.

—Parece genial…mientras no se meta con mi chica— reía mirando a Andy hundirse a buscar ballenas con Liz.

—Creí que no salías más con ella… ¿entonces tu…?—le preguntaba el rubio y Jason le ponía la mano en la boca.

—Si lo sé…estuve mal…pero en cuanto ella no lo sepa nada ocurrirá ¿ok?— le preguntaba asustado.

—Oye…yo no diré nada…pero…— se tocaba la nuca el rubio preocupado.

—Lo sé…ella es genial y bla bla bla…pero no pude resistirme ¿sí?...no me culpes —pedía y un grupo de tres chica atravesaba avasallante a Matt casi ahogándolo

—Oops…—fingía Nía riendo con sus amigas

—Como odio a esa rubia…—se resentía Matt

—Olvídala…ya es historia lo que paso con ella, hay muchas chicas lindas…la hermana de Alicard y Miranda no están nada mal— comentaba Jason y ambos riendo se hundían a buscar las ballenas.

—Ok ballenas de colores sencillo…—se relajaba Damen, y buscaba luego encontraba al calamar, y se aterraba, aunque luego escapaba gloriosamente y una chica de lejos quedaba maravillada, el chico ponía sus ojos en blanco y atrapaba su ballena, saliendo luego a flote.

—Angie por nada del mundo debemos separarnos, somos nuevas…estamos solas…y ya sa…¿Angie….Angie?—preguntaba Blair furiosa buscando a la hermana.—¿Dónde demonios?— maldecía

—Se te perdió algo…no respondas…la respuesta es sí…jaja…genial…¿no?...te veo ofendida, no me digas, te molesto, te molesta que hable rápido, ¿te molesta?, tranquila…te ayudo— la tomo de la mano y la hundió con él hasta las profundidades, la cara de Blair se transformo bajo el agua, era obvio el disgusto y el chico estaba riendo, cuando una piraña se les atravesó, entonces le soltó la mano de la chica, y tomo a la piraña; obviamente a Blair nada de eso le hacía gracia, pero el parecía disfrutar el hecho de estar bajo el agua, entonces la piraña escupió dos ballenas, ambas blancas, Blair dudosa tomo una y el chico la otra; ambos salieron a la superficie.

—Punto a aclarar número uno, estás loco y yo no tengo tiempo para darte una sesión de psicología gratis, punto a aclarar número dos si me dieras esa ballena me harías muy feliz para entregársela a mi hermana y así ser un caballero , punto a aclarar número tres…no me caes ni un poco bien— decía sin aire y completamente empapada, entonces el chico se acerco y sin pensarlo le dio un beso, ella quedo perpleja con ambos ojos abiertos como platos, y luego lo alejo, pero él rió.

—Eres linda Blair…. —y riendo se alejo nadando a toda velocidad.

—TE ODIO TRAVIS— gritaba la muchacha con su ballena

**_Confesionario_**

— ¿Ok está grabando?...Lo que vieron fue completamente una falta muy grave de parte del participante Travis… ¿besar a una desconocida?...eso debería estar penalizado en este Show… ¿ok?...no me agrado ni en lo mas mínimo…ese loco lunático parlanchín—y la chica hacia gesto de asco.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

Angie estaba nadando en las profundidades en busca de una ballenita, cuando vio al chico de los años cincuenta dando vuelta por el mismo lugar, el pareció tomar algo de un lugar e irse, entonces ella fue y busco allí, y encontró una ballena, felizmente se fue al barco para así encontrarse con su nuevo grupo. Al instante pensativa, Vanessa corre hacia el mismo lugar, un tiburón parecía rondar cerca, entonces pensativa, trato de pasar desapercibida, tomó rápido su ballena, y salió, pero no muy victoriosa, debía nadar a toda velocidad debido al tiburón que la distinguió de inmediato; afortunadamente llego al barco, agitada aunque escondiendo aquel agotamiento.

Walker por su parte tomaba aire, pero solo duraba pocos minutos en el agua, y ya la mayoría volvía con sus ballenas, cuando va hacia abajo encuentra a las tres chicas, Nía, Mire y Maggie husmeando, las sigue, quizás era su oportunidad, y mientras ellas no pensaran que era un maldito pervertido, no habría problemas.

—UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO—gritaba Maggie llenándose la boca de agua y las tres chicas, como sirenas salieron nadando a toda velocidad, pero Mire quedo atascada en las garras o mejor dicho, tentáculos del querido calamar. Walker observo a los costados, y allí encontró un pez espada rondando, lo molestó, éste enfurecido se iba contra él, y al hacerlo el pez espada fastidia al calamar, el cual suelta a Mire, y ella cae en brazos de Walker, ambos sonríen pero Mire huye rápido y Walker con la cabeza gacha encuentra su ballena.

— ¿Te…ayudo?—preguntaba Tobi a una cansada Janisse

—Si…tengo ganas de sacarme de encima a algún soquete llamado tobi ¿lo conoces?—le preguntaba ella de mal humor.

—Mmm…—pensaba el chico que responder.

—No te esfuerces Tobi, por allí esta Julietita—decía con odio el nombre de la muchacha, debido a Tobi había estado indeciso en la temporada pasada entre ella y Julieta, quien de por sí no le cae nada bien.

—Vamos Janisse…no siento nada por ella—y la pelirroja reía estrepitosamente en la cara del muchacho.

—Tardaste un poco ¿no crees? Una temporada completa…en donde quede como una idiota, que se enamoro de un idiota, que estaba enamorado a su vez de su idiota amiga…—le gritaba —Mira no quiero exasperarme…busca tu ballena y te conviene que sea un color distinto al mío—le ordenaba y el chico quedaba mal humorado.

—Mujeres…—murmuraba

—Hermana, debes cuidarte Yashio es…—decía Alicard junto a Francisco nadando y a Riaya.

—Primero, dime Riaya… ¿hermana?... ¿acaso estamos en una película de Disney?—preguntaba ella riendo y Alicard fruncía el seño

—Solo te quiero cuidar…ese reality es algo…malvado— y Francisco asentía

—Lo sé hermanito…por eso soy la peor…nos vemos luego—decía hundiéndose sin el permiso de Alicard.

—Tranquilo…se sabe cuidar—lo tranquilizaba Francisco y Alicard se hundía preocupado.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?—le preguntaba Miranda, a la chica Tina que estaba observándola muy fijo—Deja de observarme loca— le comentaba perdiendo la paciencia —Ok,"chica rara"— y hacia las comillas en el aire —Te ganarías una paliza por ser tan estúpida, pero solo haré una cosa…irme—y se hundió para perder a Tina.

—No necesito ballena…necesito marcharme—decía Dratro — ¿A quién demonios le hablo?...este show comienza a afectarme— decía y volvía al barco para perder a lo grande, pero no noto a una muchacha colocándole una ballena en su ropa. — ¿Tu…?—preguntaba mirándola, pero aún así ignorando el hecho de la ballena.

—TU TU TU TU —gritaba Tina y se hundía.

—Odio este show— se irritaba el rubio y nadaba al barco.

Ya estaban todos en el barco, cansados, húmedos, lastimados en muchos casos, y con ballenas en sus manos. Chris inspeccionaba a los húmedos campistas.

—Bien ballenas rojas por favor un paso al frente—decía el anfitrión Alicard, Andrómeda, Julieta, Yashio, Liz, Damen, Chubbs,Vaneesa, Tobi, y Tina

— ¿Cómo….?—preguntaba Alicard al ver a Yashio sonriendo.

—Bien son Los Fénix Felices —y Andy y Liz se abrazaban

—Lástima que estemos con…tú ya sabes quién—susurraba Andy apuntando con su nariz a Julieta

—A mi me cae bien…—decía tímida Liz, y Andy se sorprendía.

—Qué casualidad…Tobi y Julietita juntos…felicitaciones Flaquita—aplaudía Janisse y Julieta levantaba una ceja enfurecida.

—Para tu información es una sorpresa para mí también—se defendía la delgada

—Pues para mí no—respondía como nunca Janisse

**_Confesionario_**

—Esta temporada la ahogaré— decía Julieta rencorosa

—Esta temporada no seré la Janisse callada de siempre…les diré lo que no quieren escuchar—se cruzaba de brazos

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Linda pelea chicas…pero sigamos con cosas importantes—interrumpía Chris y ellas gruñían— Ballena Verdes— pedía y ahora los que pasaban al frente eran James, Matt, Jason, Maggie, Mire, Nía, Jenny, Miranda, Francisco, y Walker.

—Estamos Juntos…genial—festejaba Jenny colgándose de James, y él ingenuamente la abrazaba, provocando la risa de la mayoría de los campistas y la ira de Julieta.

—Estas con nosotros hombre— chocaban Matt, Jason y Walker sus cabezas, aunque Walker caía desmayado.

—Ya se repondrá— decía Jason sin interés.

—GENIAL—gritaba Nía para llamar la atención—Otra temporada con el muy idiota de Matt, tu ganaste… ¿Por qué no te gastas tus millones?—preguntaba sonriendo

—Tú sabes bien porque —decía el chico entre diente— Tuve que haber sido muy ciego para estar con alguien como tú, Nikki— la apuntaba con el dedo

—Yo tuve que haber sido ciega, sorda, estúpida y no tener el sentido táctil para estar con un descerebrado —le espetaba en la cara y ambos eran separados por Mire y Walker.

—Hey…estamos en el mismo…equipo—sonreía Mire al muchacho de lentes.

—Si… ¿genial no?...—decía agarrando a Matt para que no siga discutiendo con Nía.

—Óyeme bien y solo lo diré una vez…ese idiota es un Nerd y un estúpido… no es buen partido ¿ok?—le decía Nía completamente seria a Mire, hasta que asustaba.

—Ok…ok— trataba de no hacerle frente la muchacha, la rubia estaba que echaba espuma por su boca al igual que Matt.

—Me encanta cuando los equipos se quieren mucho, por cierto son Centauros Rabiosos—reía el anfitrión— Y la famosas ballenas blancas— y Janisse, Blair, Sam , Travis, Lance, Riaya, Fallstar, Angie, y Alan pasaban adelante —Y allí los Unicornios Pacíficos— presentaba y Janisse miraba a su alrededor.

— ¿Me retiro?—preguntaba Dratro entusiasmado

—Tú tienes una ballena allí—decía Sam viendo su bolsillo

— ¿Cómo…QUE?— Preguntaba indignado— AHORA SOY UN MALDITO UNIRONIO— gritaba el rubio

—Cuida tu lenguaje querido Dratro… ¿no lo sabes?, nadie escapa de Total Drama, a menos que YO quiera—reía el anfitrión —Como sea ahora que son grupos deberán llevar su nave y su tripulación a la isla Wawanakwa…el primer grupo en llegar gana el último pierde un participante— decía y entregaba unas balsas con una vela fabricada a base de calzones del Cheff.

—ES LO QUE HAY—gritaba el Cheff viendo la cara de los concursantes.

**Fénix**

—Supongo…es la nuestra—decía Julieta viendo un Fénix en rojo y la lanzaba al gua.

—Gracias…líder—le decía Andy a la delgada —Podrías haberlo consultado…pero no es tu estilo ¿verdad?—le preguntaba y la chica se sentía atacada aunque no respondía.

—Es…solo una balsa—le decía Liz y los Fénix se lanzaba al agua con su balsa.

—Es tan estúpido discutir, mejor pensar en el peso, como está el viento y en cuanto somos para saber que tan rápido podremos llegar— comentaba Vanessa completamente irritante.

—Ni siquiera piensen que el chico gordo subirá aquí— decía Yashio pateando a Chubbs en el trasero empujándolo fuera de la balsa

— ¿Estás loco?...se ahogara—se preocupaba Tobi saltando a ayudar a Chubbs

—Como si me importara…yo no soy el chico nuevo—recordaba Yashio y Julieta sonreía ante el comentario.

—Sabía que yo te hacia sonreír muñeca…deja a James de lado y se ganadora conmigo— decía Yashio y la muchacha volvía a fruncir el seño.

— ¿Oye estas bien?—le preguntaba Damen a Liz

—…Si…solo pensaba en Sam…ya sabes mi novio—contestaba ella algo triste en la balsa.

— ¿No tienes mucho en que pensar?—bromeaba y ella fruncía el seño.

—No entiendo tu chiste—y el chico le sacaba el cabello de su rostro

—Es solo un chiste linda, relájate y disfruta del aire de mar…tu novio debe estar bien—la relajaba y ella sonreía.

—Estará bien, además ahora lo veras en la isla…ánimos, si es necesario yo te hare de compañero para que vayas a verlo a escondidas—ofrecía el muchacho.

— ¿Tu…harías eso por una desconocida?—preguntaba Liz confundida.

—Claro…—dijo sonriendo y ella esbozo una sonrisa.

—No sé como a alguien le puede caer bien…antes Nía y ahora ella en mi mismo equipo—bufaba Andy ayudando a la balsa con los brazos en el agua.

— ¿Hablas de….tina?—preguntaba Tobi

—No…de Juli—nombraba la última con odio.

—Todas la odian…no se que tiene—reía Tobi —Remas genial—comentaba y ella hacia su esfuerzo

—Si como veras no soy tan mala como para perder apropósito…además nadie la votara—y Tobi reía

—Te ves decidida…—y ambos reían.

—Tin tan tun tin tan tun tin—gritaba Tina en el oído de Alicard y el chico fruncía el seño, porque además, Yashio de un modo divertido remaba y mojaba la cara del chico.

**Centauros**

—Yo seré la capitana ¿quedo claro?—preguntaba Nía

—No…explícame la parte de tu siendo capitana, amiguita—pedía Matt y ambos rubios estaban que se sacaban los ojos.

—James sería el más indicado ¿no creen?—preguntaba Jenny con ojos dulces —De todas formas no quiero contradecirlos chicos, pero tampoco quiero perder, lamentaría que alguien de nosotros abandonara el reality— suspiraba melancólica.

—Claro…—rodaba los ojos Nía.

—ESTE BARCO TIENE UNA CAPITANA—gritaba Maggie y se ponía al frente desestabilizando la balsa, y Matt y Nía se abrazaban para no caerse y luego se limpiaban con asco.

—Bien ¿y tu primor no hablas?—preguntaba Jason a Miranda

—No con idiotas—carcajeaba ella ayudando a remar.

— ¿Tú no tienes novia?—le preguntaba Francisco divertido

— ¿Y tú?—le respondía y este quedaba callado.

—No importa si comanda alguien o no…vamos en dirección contraria—observaba Walker.

—Gracias Nerd— decía Nía

—No soy Nerd…rubia de pote—le respondía y Matt chocaba la mano

—Este chico es genial—festejaba Jason

— ¿Chicos y si me ayudan a remar?—preguntaba James algo agobiado, y los chicos comenzaban a ayudarlo.

—Bien…llevamos la delantera—observaba Miranda y veía al grupo de los Fénix

—Julieta y Yashio…nada de qué preocuparse ¿no?—preguntaba James a Francisco

—Ehm…ella lo odia…hasta donde sé— respondía ante los ojos de James.

—Tranquilo James…tu novia es muy dulce y buena, no creo que se meta con esa…basura...oh disculpa mi lenguaje—ponía la mano en su boca la chica —Pero cuando veo villanos…me hierve la sangre— mentía.

—Wow…somos como parecidas— bromeaba Nía y James fruncía el seño ante la burla de la rubia a su nueva amiga.

**Unicornios**

—Ok…son la mayoría nuevos…pero remen—pedía Janisse al frente de la balsa.

—CLARO CAPITANA, AQUÍ TIENE UN FIEL SERVIDOR—decía la anterior chica inglesa, ahora con un bigote pintado, y con ropa de marinero.

— ¿Ella no era Jane?—preguntaba Sam confundido

—Mi nombre es Adam, y estoy para servir a mar—respiraba el aire del mar —A remar compañero—y Sam completamente divertido ante la actitud de ella remaba.

—Vamos a hacer rockear a los otros—decía Alan y Angie reía

—Por favor chico de los años cincuenta…no digas rockear…suenas como Chris…o sea como un viejo—se sinceraba la chica y él se sacaba sus lentes

—Oye nena si no te gusta el rock…no te gusta nada—comentaba y ella reía

—Me caes bien chico cincuenta—y el sonreía poniendo sus anteojos nuevamente

—Siempre ocurre así— decía.

—No puedes decir nada ¿ok?—se acercaba Blair a Travis

— ¿De qué?— burlaba el chico sin mirarla.

—Mira sé que es muy divertido, pero debido a una reputación la cual debo conservar no puedes ir diciendo por ahí…lo que ocurrió…de lo cual queda establecido esta será la última vez que hablemos— decía muy correcta la muchacha.

—Como digas, señorita aburrida…pero no la única que vez que ocurra—la burlaba y corría su mano para ponerla sobre la de ella y acariciarla

—ESTAS LOCO—gritaba y se ponía de pie cayendo de la balsa.

— ¿Y eso?—preguntaba Dratro sin remar, por sus ganas infinitas de perder.

—La chica diez se cayó—comentaba Riaya y se sumergía.

—Ok…Rapunzell en el agua, ¿alguien más?—preguntaba el rubio de mal carácter.

—Dratro te prometo solo una cosa, si perdemos…no te expulsare nunca—le decía Janisse amenazante y el chico de mala gana comenzó a remar.

—Estoy…bien—decía Blair avergonzada por el reciente hecho, Riaya salía con ella y con su largo pelo mojado y pesado

— ¿Puedo dormir en él?—preguntaba Sam tocándolo y Riaya se asombraba.

—TIERRA A LA VISTA—gritaba "Adam"

—Genial…no veo a otra balsa…—comentaba Angie

—Quizás porque ya llegaron todos—decía Janisse y Dratro sonreía.

—Bien Unicornios…son los primeros…y los que abordan la primera clase en nuestros asombroso avión— decía Chris sin su ropa de marinero y mirando con Odio a "Adam"

—Genial…ganamos—dijo Riaya festejando como hombre chocando su pecho con Sam

—Tienes…algo de fuerza—decía el chico

—Bien hermanita, ¿genial para ser el primer día no?—le preguntaba Angie a Blair que entraba al avión.

— ¿A que le dices genial?—preguntaba la más seria de las gemelas.

—Lo logramos marinos…—decía con aires dramático "Adam"

—A S O M B R O S O—gritaba Travis trepando por el avión en vez de subir debidamente

—Yupi—ironizaba el momento Dratro subiendo último.

— ¿Y a quien tenemos en segundo lugar….?— preguntaba Chris y una balsa chocaba — Los centauros—

—Bien hecho James—lo felicitaba Nía —Tu a diferencia de los otros que tenemos, sí eres un hombre.— le dedicaba miradas a Walker, Jason, y Matt

—Nía también te felicitamos, tú también eres un hombre—decía Matt y corría de la rubia.

— ¿Siempre son así?—preguntaba Walker a Mire y ella sonreía por poder hablarle

—C…—

—Permiso…debo pasar, ¿Por qué no hablan sin interrumpir el paso?—preguntaba Miranda y empujaba a Mire

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntaba Walker y ella asentía.

—Yo…esperare—dijo James quedándose en la orilla.

—Te espero arriba—le decía Jenny y él le devolvía una sonrisa

—Está muriendo por estar contigo amigo…y no es nada fea—comentaba Jason a James

—No me interesa—decía indistinto

— ¿Qué esperas?—le preguntaba luego antes de subir

—A mi novia…no quiero que llegue lastimada o algo— decía de modo protector

—Suerte con eso…—y se marchaba

—Maggie no subiré hasta que bajes de mi espalda—repetía Francisco

— ¿Y él que hace? Hey ya ganamos—le pasaba la mano por la cara Maggie

— ¡Ya entendí! Solo espero a Julieta …—explicaba y ella reía

—Está en buenas manos…esta con Yashio—decía y Francisco le ponía la mano en la boca.

—Tiende a hacer esas cosas, no te molestes y no es cierto, conociendo a Julieta debe estar preocupada por ti también —le decía y dejando a James un tanto confuso se marchaba

—Y llegando por último lugar…Los Fénix—y Andrómeda salía molesta

—Lo…sabia—decía y Liz era ayudaba para salir

— ¿Ya llegaron los…unicornios?—preguntaba ella

—Si eres la última ¿crees que no llegaron?—le preguntaba Yashio empujándola

—Ten cuidado con tus modales…—lo amenazaba Damen

—TURURURURURURU—gritaba Tina —PERDIMOS—volvía a gritar ahora en el oído de Julieta

— ¿Fue mi culpa? LO SIENTO—lloraba Chubbs

—Bueno, ya dejen de hacer show, y vamos a votar—pedía Tobi molesto

— ¿James?—preguntaba Julieta bajando de la balsa

—Sí, lamento que hayan perdido… ¿Por qué esa chica nos mira fijo?—y Julieta reía

—Porque está completamente loca… ¿tú y tu nuevo equipo que tal?—preguntaba ella

—A excepción por la parte de Nía y Matt matándose, Jason siendo un cerdo, Maggie loca, Walker siendo amigo de Jason y Matt, y la chica Miranda a la cual no le importa decir nada…estamos bien—y Julieta sonreía —Y la chica Jenny es asombrosa…—

— ¿Jenny?...—preguntaba Julieta mirando las ventanillas de avión, y allí descubrió, la asombrosa chica que se presento primero

—Es genial, súper buena y dulce, nos llevamos muy bien, lo cual es muy bueno—y Julieta fruncía su nariz disgustada.

— ¿Jenny…?... ¿No piensas que una chica que quiere ser tu amiga desde el primer día quizás…este interesada en ti?—se ponía las manos en la cadera Julieta sumamente molesta

— ¿No puede querer ser solo mi amiga?...Tu siempre tienes amigos…y no los cuestionó—dijo y ella se sorprendió

—Esta vez…esto termina aquí James, mañana será otro día…ve y cuéntale tus problemitas a Jenny—enfatizaba el nombre de la chica y James quedaba con la boca abierta

— ¿Y…todo bien?—preguntaba Alicard y ella rodaba sus ojos

En el avión los Fénix se encontraban ahí mirándose con caras para recibir el glorioso libro,—Entonces Chris saco su autobiografía y todos comenzaron a reír.

— ¿E…e…ese es el glorioso libro?—carcajeaba muy fuerte Tobi

—Autobiografía de Chris—leía el titulo Yashio y el anfitrión se ponía rojo de ira.

—Rían…pero aquel que no obtiene la autobiografía…o mejor dicho el GLORIOSO libro, se marcha—disfrutaba y todos volvían a quedarse serios.

—Bueno glorioso Chris…dinos de una vez—pedía Andy cansada.

—Bueno bueno….Alicard, Andy, Liz, Chico nuevo—y el último se ofendía porque no se aprendan su nombre —Julieta, Tobi , Yashio ….—y solo quedaban Chubbs y Tina mordiéndose las uñas.

—Chubbs…llegó tu hora— le dijo y el libro fue a manos de Tina que comenzó a comerse las páginas.

—ESO SE LEE—gritaba el anfitrión —Bueno Chubbs tu hora de partir… mejor dicho tú te quedas en Wawanakwa y nosotros nos vamos a nuestro próximo destino en avión—y todos se subieron al transporte, Chubbs quedo solo en la isla, y se veía cada vez más pequeño

—Me da un poco de lastima…—dijo Alicard

—A mi no…como sea, ¿quieren ver nuestro próximo destino, nuestro próximo eliminado…nuestro actual y siempre sorprendente glorioso anfitrión?...Ya saben lo que hay que hacer…sintonicen Total Drama Book Adventure—y el avión tomaba velocidad.

**SIII PRIMER EPI, LO SUBÍ RÁPIDO YA NO AGUANTABA LAS GANAS DE VERLOS EN ACCIÓN A ESTOS PERSONAJES, ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿PERSONAJE PREFERIDO NUEVO?...PONGAN TODO...AHORA HABRÁ QUE VER PRÓXIMO DESTINO Y ELIMINADO...ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO Y LES GUSTE COMO PUSE A SUS PERSONAJES DE CUALQUIER MODO HÁGANME SABER. BUENO ESPERO EN SERIO HAYA GUSTADO DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^ SIEMPRE.**

**SUERTE**


	3. Chris McLean y los 29 ladrones

—La primera clase se siente…. — respiraba profundamente Janisse y miraba a Dratro observando por la ventanilla maldiciendo —Bien—terminaba echándole una mirada a su grupo

—Hey—se sentaba una chica extremadamente dark, con piercings, cabello negro que parecía o era peluca, un top oscuro, y unas calzas del mismo color, además de borceguíes altos verdes.

— ¿Es…un espejismo?—le preguntaba Janisse a Dratro, él giraba su rostro desinteresado miraba a la chica dark, primero se sorprendía y luego achinaba sus ojos como tratando de descifrar algo

—No es un espejismo, es Adam…o Jane…o quien sea—decía volviendo su vista al paisaje de nubes.

—Mira niño rico nadie me dice quien seas—dijo ella sacando una navaja, obviamente el rubio se altero y se puso de pie, Janisse también tratando de detener a la muchacha.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntaba Sam asombrado mientras jugaba una especia de Ajedrez pero…distinto, con Travis.

—Mmm…no sabría decirles—comentaba Janisse intentando que la chica dark no mate a Dratro.

—Lydia— gruño ella en el rostro de Janisse.

_**Confesionario**_

—Me vine a refugiar mientras esa loca anda con una navaja… ¿No hay control en este reality?—se escondía Blair, miraba el baño un instante y luego escuchaba un estrepitoso ruido el cual la obligaba a salir a verificar las cosas

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—¿Dónde están todos….?—preguntaba mirando a su alrededor, en ello encontró una especie de un cuadrado acolchonado en el suelo, lo recogió y ni bien roso sus dedos una compuerta del avión se abrió dejándola caer y mostrándole a todos sus compañeros con el mismo extraño cuadrado que al parecer era un paracaídas.

—AYUDA CON EL MIO—pedía Liz a lo lejos cuando tiraba de la cuerda pero esta no se abría.

—Los veo abajo…—reía Chris desde el avión y muchos maldecían, otros se preocupaban por sus vidas, y otros como Liz simplemente seguían intentando que esa cosa funcione.

—Toma mi mano—ofrecía Damen, y ella todo lo contrario se aferraba de él con todas sus fuerzas y ojos cerrados, el chico sonreía de lado y abría su paracaídas.

Finalmente todos llegaron, no sanos, y tampoco a salvo, llegaron simplemente con aterrizajes tormentosos, y hasta unos cuantos habían caído en unas dunas.

—Arabia— decía con ojos brillosos Vanessa y mirando su libro las mil y una noches.

— ¿Y a ti con todo ese peso no se te rompió el paracaídas?—le preguntaba James y ella no le daba importancia y seguía con su nariz metida en el libro.

—Gra…cias—decía Liz ya soltando a Damen y el reía galán mientras se sacaba el paracaídas.

—De nada linda…no podría soportar verte caer de tan alto—guiñaba el ojo y una mirada celosa se acercaba.

— ¿E…estas bien Liz? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué bajabas aferrada de él?—preguntaba y tomaba a la chica bruscamente para abrazarla y besarla en la cabeza, luego miraba a Damen y gruñía como perro.

—Tranquilo Sam— pedía el muchacho indie rock, y miraba a los costados sin darle importancia a la pareja o fingiendo —Pero podrías haber estado cuando tu novia te necesito…quizás la próxima vez no esté yo allí… ¿eso quieres?...bueno nos vemos tortolos—dejaba a ambos y Liz miraba con odio a Sam

—PODRIAS HABER ESTADO—reclamaba

— ¿Cómo podría haber estado si estaba él?...—quedaba confuso — ¿Qué dijo Damian?—preguntaba y ella miraba con recelo a su novio

—NADA SAM, sigue en tu mundo de juguetitos y…. —pensaba la muchacha —JUGUETITOS—decía al no encontrar nada que decir y dejando a su novio confuso.

—Campistas…o aventureros—comentaba Chris McLean disfrazado de árabe, con Troy trayendo tres camellos bastante testarudos y el Cheff con viandas de comida que solo tenían un color y una textura, seco y verde.

— ¿Las mil y una noches?—preguntaba Vanessa con aires de soberbia y el anfitrión miraba con odio.

—Algo así Nessy—pronunciaba —Serán los famosos 40 ladrones, por ello estamos en arabia…tierra de misterios, camellos y odaliscas—ofrecía trajes a las muchachas, Julieta levantaba la ceja interrogando el traje con los ojos y Yashio sonreía al verlo.

— ¿Nosotros?—preguntaba Matt entusiasmado

—Esto—repartía Chris trajes hasta el tobillo, con mangas y un pañuelo en su cabeza.

—Hace calor ¿lo sabías?—le decía Jason al rayo del sol.

—Sí, estamos en la parte no habitada de arabia, completamente desierto todo para mis amados campistas que deben encontrar la famosa espada de Qasim— decía con aires misteriosos el anfitrión, aburriendo a los concursantes, nadie preguntaba y simplemente bostezaban o miraban sus extremidades.

— ¿CUAL ES LA ESPADA CHRIS?—preguntaba Troy en voz alta y los campistas miraban ahora, aunque el anfitrión seguía enfurecido.

—Eso lo deberán descubrir, llevaran camellos con la comida y por si alguien…se desmaya, quiebra o muere—decía asustando a los campistas.

—Cuidado con los espejismos—sonreía el Cheff entregando la comida que apestaba.

—Bien cámbiense en sus tiendas— había tres tiendas con distintos dibujos, uno de centauros, otro de Fénix y otro de Unicornios, allí deberían cambiarse por turnos, primero mujeres luego hombre y cuando estuvieron vestidos con colores para diferenciarse, verde para los centauros, rojo para los fénix y blanco para los unicornios, salieron a escuchar lo que Chris tuviese que decir — Lindos—sonreía el anfitrión —Bien el primero en encontrar la espada deberá volver aquí, Qasim es el hermano de Ali baba, a quien…—

—Mataron los cuarenta ladrones por encontrar en su escondite secreto—terminaba Nessy irritando al conductor.

—Perfecto sabelotodo…—decía con odio sacándole el libro y entregándoselo a Troy para que lo rompiera — Deben encontrar donde dejo Qasim la espada dorada y traerla…cuidado con los espejismos, camellos, calor y oasis…sin mencionar la noche…aunque claro podrían llegar antes pero eso suena…¿Cuál es la palabra?—le preguntaba al Cheff

—Imposible—decía este y Chris entrecerraba los ojos

—Los veo luego campistas… si al mediodía de mañana no encuentran la espada mejor vuelvan…si pueden—carcajeaba y ellos salían en distintas direcciones.

**Unicornios**

—GENIAL EL DESIERTO Y UN CAMELLO—festejaba Dratro muerto de calor

—Cuidado blanquito no querrás quemarte con el sol—se divertía Alan y codeaba a Angie que reía incómoda.

—NO…ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO QUIERO—se quejaba y pataleaba

—Ok niño chiquito, ve arriba del Camello—le ofrecía Janisse y Travis intentaba pararlo, este se quedo sentado y en cuanto Dratro poso su cuerpo sobre éste, el animal comenzó a volverse loco, moviéndose para todos lados y dejando al chico colgando, mirando las piernas traseras del camello además de sus partes.

—Chi…cos— pedía ayuda

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba Sam luchando con el camello, pero era muy tarde el animal había defecado y orinado en la cara del rubio.

—No te aconsejaría abrir la boca— le recomendaba Sam

**Fénix**

— ¿Qué fue ese grito?—preguntaba Julieta

—Ilusiones— comentaba Andy sin darle importancia

— ¿Qué le sucede conmigo?—preguntaba la delgada a Tobi, y el chico la ignoraba— ¿Qué?—preguntaba y respiraba profundamente mientras veía a Yashio acercarse, el si parecía un autentico Árabe en esa ropa.

—Te ves linda… ¿luego habrá un baile?—le preguntaba sonriendo.

—Claro Yashio…pero de parte del camello—decía ella rodando sus ojos.

—Vamos Juli, soy el único amigo que tienes—le ofrecía tomándola de la cintura.

— ¿Si? Bueno prefiero estar sola— dijo sacándole la mano de la cintura al muchacho.

—Hey…fuiste algo grosero con Sam ¿sabes?...él no hizo nada de malo— le reclamaba Liz a Damen que no la miraba y seguía caminando

—Con ese atuendo y me hablas de… ¿tu novio?...vamos Liz no me tientes—seguía caminando seductor y la chica se tapo con ambos brazos, aunque se sonrojo muchísimo más de lo que estaba sonrojada del sol.

— ¿Chicos y Tina y…el camello?—preguntaba Andy dando la vuelta de mal modo.

— ¿La chica loca?...se marcho—decía Yashio

— ¿Y no la detuviste?...somos un equipo y podría morir sola— le reprochaba Andrómeda al chico que reía.

—El mejor favor que nos puede hacer es morir y sola…—decía —Además tu tampoco la detuviste…estas tan ocupada que no pudiste ser líder… ¿Por qué mejor no dejas a la flaquita?—le preguntaba y Julieta se sorprendía y escondía detrás de Vanessa que iba leyendo.

— ¿La flaquita?—preguntaba con odio y Tobi la separaba de Yashio.

—LA CHICA LOCA SE LLEVO EL AGUA—gritaba Vanessa despedrándose.

— ¿QUÉ HAREMOS?—gritaba Liz casi arrancándose el cabello, pues estaba muriendo de sed.

—Por tanto que nuestra líder decida—siseaba Yashio ante Andy.

—Buscaremos a Tina…sigamos la huellas antes de que el desierto las haga desvanecerse, no puede estar muy lejos—proponía y todos seguían aunque Julieta muy lejos del grupo.

—Gracias idiota—le susurraba a Yashio con odio y él le sonreía y la tomaba de la cintura.

—De nada—le devolvía en el oído.

**Centauros**

—Hey Nía…—le gritaba Matt de lejos y con Jason cuando ella daba la vuelta reían.

—Los odio—dijo la rubia en voz baja, James iba con el camello que parecía tenerlo contralado, Mire iba cerca de Nía aunque daba la vuelta a mirar a Walker que pensaba desde que Chris había mencionado el desafío.

—Creo que conozco la respuesta—decía el nerd a Jason que escuchaba atento.

— ¿Y cuál es cerebrito?—le preguntaba Matt aunque seguía muy ocupado con Nía.

—Bueno…creo que antes de ser convocado, leí sobre esto y...—pero Nía de algún modo le lanzo una gran cantidad de arena al rubio y su grupo dejándolos casi ciegos.

— ¿No te ríes ahora ojos arenosos?—le preguntaba la rubia empujándolo mientras Maggie carcajeaba y le quería hacer comer arena a Francisco.

—Ayuda…—pedía el chico a James que iba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y con Jenny sobre el camello, ya que fingía malestar.

—El bebe quiere arenita—decía ella y lograba hacerlo comer arena, el chico escupía y provocaba la risa de Maggie que también daba un bocado a la arena.

—No sé si eres mi amiga…o mi enemiga— le decía el arrodillando y escupiendo arena.

—Tu amante—dijo ella riendo picarona y besando la nariz arenosa del chico.

— ¿Podemos seguir?—preguntaba Miranda molesta.

—Hasta donde tú quieras—comentaba Jason y ella lo ignoraba.

—Compórtate—le daba a éste también un bocado de arena, Maggie.

**Unicornios**

—Se hace tarde… ¿alguien vio algo extraño?—preguntaba Janisse mirando el cielo, tratando de descubrir en él algún camino, algún indicio a la cueva de los cuarenta ladrones.

—No y estamos varados en el medio de la nada—comentaba Blair

—Tengo hambre ratas inmundas—decía "Lydia", sacaba un poco de comida del Cheff y sin ningún tipo de modales comía esa cosa asquerosa.

—Bien no tengo problema con ello, ¿ustedes?, yo no, prueben, ¿porqué no prueban?...demonios—comía y hablaba Travis, el que siguió fue Sam con su estómago ya resonando.

— ¡HEY!, que genial chicos, comida verde y basura y arena y…Total Drama—fingía Dratro molesto.

—Me tienes bastante cansada pero si perdemos prefiero dejarte sufriendo aquí— le reprochaba Janisse tratando de acomodar a su equipo y sintiendo el frió de la noche acercarse.

—Dormiremos y nos levantaremos más temprano para buscar la espada…no acepto un no como respuesta— demandaba Riaya y todos asentían, obviamente con una excepción, Dratro.

— ¿Segura que no quieres eliminarlo?—le preguntaba Sam al oído de Janisse y ella sonreía.

—Créeme lo peor que le podemos hacer es dejarlo un largo tiempo en el show—ambos carcajeaban en susurro para que el rubio no escuche.

**Fénix**

—Comienza a hacer frió, las temperaturas en arabia cambian, la noche se vuelve fría, y más porque seguramente estamos en la parte céntrica del país— examinaba Vanessa con un libro de arabia en la mano.

—Eso sería útil si lo hubiese leído antes de salir, idiota—le reprochaba Yashio, aunque no sentía frío.

—Bien mantengamos la calma…. —iba a dar un discurso Andy pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

—MIREN—gritaba Julieta y un oasis perfecto, en donde su vegetación se movía al son del viento de la noche, y los hacía desear beber esa agua cristalina.

—Bien hecho—la felicitaba Damen y corría a buscar agua.

—PODRIA SER UN ESPEJISMO—acotaba Tobi inseguro, aunque sediento, todoS quedaron expectantes ante aquel momento, era como la llegada del hombre a la luna; sí Damen bebía el agua y era real, estaban salvados, de lo contrario no solo estaban completamente perdidos, si no que Julieta estaba alucinando. Llegó el momento, Damen estaba a centímetros, cuando sumergió sus manos, y sí efectivamente era un oasis, y era agua lo que bebía y no un puñado de arena.

—GENIAL—gritaba Alicard y como pocas veces lo habían visto, salía corriendo desinhibido.

—Supongo que está bien—admitía sin importancia Andy, ante la cara de felicidad de Julieta.

—Beberemos y seguiremos en busca de Tina….y el camello—se reponía Alicard al haber bebido lo suficiente.

—Bien recarguemos un poco, caminemos, y busquemos a Tina…aún se pueden ver sus huellas—tomaba el liderazgo Julieta y luego hundía los hombros al ver a Andy —Claro…si tu quieres—le decía luego sonriendo y esta torcía su boca.

—Como amo cuando las chicas pelean—le sonreía Yashio a Damen.

**Centauros.**

Estaban todos dormidos, la temperatura había bajado lo suficiente y las chicas de odaliscas con frio, se tapaban con la ropa que James les había dejado, mientras él dormía con el torso desnudo, y cerca del camello.

— ¿Qué…haces?—preguntaba Mire dormida, cuando veía la sombra de Walker caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Ah?...si…estoy pensando—dijo él y ella sonreía.

— ¿En qué?—

—Creo que sé cómo ganar el desafío….pero debemos volver a donde esta Chris y el avión— decía el chico pensativo mirando la luna, mientras Mire lo miraba de igual modo pero a él.

—Y hagámoslo entonces…—lo incitaba con ojos enamorados.

—Claro... pero debo estar seguro de otro modo Nía me aniquilara…o enterrara vivo— decía él con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Oye Nía no es un demonio con peluca rubia—defendía a su amiga Mire

—Bueno…pero se parece a uno ¿no crees?—y la chica fruncía el seño.

—Tiene razón ella…son todos idiotas— lo empujaba a la arena y salía molesta.

—PUES MATT TAMBIÉN TIENE RAZÓN—gritaba y la chica le sacaba la lengua y dándole la espalda dormía plácidamente, Walker quedaba pensativo mirando las estrellas…

**Unicornios**

Dratro se había levantando a orinar, en algún lugar medianamente alejado, miraba la arena y aborrecía Arabia con toda su alma, no había espada no había nada…solo un montón de adolescentes disfrazados.

—DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING—le gritaba alguien en el oído.

— ¿Qué…qué quieres…? Aléjate de mi niña estúpida—decía Dratro al ver a Tina sobre un camello, la chica reía y volvía a gritar, él simplemente se alejo, pero ella puso su camello delante del chico impidiéndole el paso.

—DING DING DING…RING— dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Ya…comienzo a tener miedo…aléjate estúpida—comentaba tratando de esquivar a la chica pero era imposible, entonces giraba su cabeza.

—CHICOS—gritaba, aunque no creía que lo escucharan, Sam se levantó y observo, refregó sus ojos como tres veces y luego vio a la muchacha.

— ¿Dratro?...no sabía que te veías a las noches con Tara— comentaba y el rubio se enfurecía aún más.

—Rápido sácamela de encima…—y dicho esto Sam trato de bajarla o sacarla, pero la chica se revelaba y le mostraba los dientes a Sam que hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Qué…?—preguntaba Lancelot también despertándose por el ruido — ¿Qué tiene en su mano?—preguntaba cuando la chica frotaba una lámpara y reía de un modo enfermo.

—Chicos…comienzo a tener miedo— decía Sam cuando Lancelot se acercaba con el camello de ellos, una humarada blanca cegó a los chicos, luego una tormenta de arena se hizo sumamente presente.

— ¿QUÉ HIZO?—le preguntaba Dratro a Sam y ella reía y disfrutaba el momento— ESTÚPIDA— gritaba con odio.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba Blair levantándose, aunque era complicado con la tormenta de arena.

—DEBEMOS MOVERNOS UNICORNIOS—gritaba Janisse llenándose la boca de arena, y los chicos corrían del lugar, Travis llevaba de la mano a Blair que casi no lo notaba, pero al instante se soltaba brusca. Tina mientras tanto seguía riendo.

**Fénix**

—Rápido la tormenta empeora— ayudaba Liz a las otras chicas que se tapaban los ojos de la arena, y todo se volvia sumamente confuso.

—Tina…. —señalaba Vanessa cuando la veía reír sobre un camello y con otro al lado.

—Evidentemente encontró compañía— miraba Damen aunque se tapaba por la arena, la humarada iba desapareciendo, y hasta lucia como si entrara en la lámpara, Tina en tanto sonreía nuevamente con ese rostro insano.

—Tina…vamos debemos volver, ¿encontraste algo?—se acerca cuidadosamente Andy asistida por Alicard cuando la tormenta repentinamente se detuvo.

—gritaba de un modo agudo y todos tapaban sus oídos.

—BIEN— dijo Yashio tomó bruscamente a Tina sobre sus hombros, aunque esta pataleaba— Alguien lleve los malditos camellos, me canse de esta niña— decía y rápidamente Damen y Liz tomaban los camellos, y el grupo seguía camino con Tina gritando aunque manteniendo la calma ya que Yashio era capaz de quebrarle la espalda.

**Centauros**

—Vamos arriba—levantaba a todos Walker decidido, entonces Nía le pateo la entrepierna.

—LO SIENTO CREÍ QUE ERAS MATT—dijo primero preocupada, luego su rostro cambio rotundamente —Retiro mis disculpas, creí que eras James— reconoció al ver a Walker.

— ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntaba Miranda somnolienta.

—Debemos irnos lo más rápido posible, se la respuesta, se cómo ganar— se apresuraba y James le seguía el paso, aunque confundido.

— ¿Y porque debemos creerte?—le preguntaba la rubia.

— ¿Y porque debemos escucharte a ti?...después de todo no eres la líder y no has ganado un Total Drama—la desafiaba Miranda enfrentando su rostro con el de la rubia que quedaba boquiabierta.

—Oh…no peleen—fingía Jenny ganándose la peor cara de Maggie, Mire y Nía.

—Entonces… ¿Matt tú qué dices?—le preguntaba Francisco tratando de que las dos chicas no se maten, a pesar de la risa y el susurro de "pelea" de Jason.

—Confió en mi amigo Walker— no titubeaba al hablar el rubio, y ante el desagrado de su enemiga, todos partían siguiéndole el paso a James, que primero se aseguraba de que la pobre Jenny viajara cómoda.

**Unicornios**

—Ya es de mañana…debemos empezar a caminar…no hay cueva, no hay cuarenta ladrones…no hay nada— se entristecía Alan.

—NO HAY CAMELLO—gritaba Angie siguiendo los pasos del chico de los años cincuenta.

—NO HAY CAMELLO—repetía su hermana.

—Tranquilos…llegaremos primeros, quizás…ni se den cuenta— trataba de apaciguar las aguas Lancelot.

— ¿QUIÉN NO NOTARÁ UN CAMELLO FALTANTE?—gritaba Riaya al bailarín que se encogía como una piedra del miedo.

—Tú lo perdiste chico bailarín— lo culpaba de inmediato Dratro.

— ¿Cómo pierdes un camello?—preguntaba Janisse agotada, y comenzando a sentir nuevamente el sofocante calor, y ahora sin aguas o reservas.

—Bueno…la chica loca, la tormenta…simplemente fue todo confuso…—se sollozaba el chico sensible.

—Odio a los maricas—le espetaba "Lydia" tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo.

—Tranquila…ehm…Lydia, pensemos debemos estar tranquilos, no hay espada…no hay agua, volveremos; es preferible vivir —mencionaba Janisse sacando la mano de "Lydia" del cuello de Lance que ahora rompía en llanto.

—Aunque yo tengo esto, ¿saben que sea?—preguntaba Sam con una lámpara en la mano.

—Eso fue lo que la chica loca toco y desato la tormenta de arena— señalaba Dratro.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo entonces— dijo alocado Travis y tomó la lámpara para empezarla a frotar con todas sus fuerzas, de ella no salió nada, ni siquiera un poco de humo.

—No sirve es puro cacharro…y además la tormenta fue pura coincidencia…no creamos en locas historias de Arabia ¿ok?— pedía incrédula y sobrante Blair.

—Pide un deseo…y frótala, ¿no funciona así?— preguntaba Alan entusiasmado, Travis con una enrome sonrisa, animado por Sam, comenzó a frotar la lámpara con los ojos cerrados pidiendo un deseo; entonces una humarada blanca nuevamente se disparo pero luego de unos instantes se metió nuevamente dentro de la lámpara.

— ¿Qué pediste?—le preguntaba Blair ahora más cerca de ellos y cambiado su cara escéptica.

—La espada de Qasim— dijo el chico y todos sonreían, pero esta vez en vez de una tormenta de arena, se escuchaban mil voces, mil caballos…en la arena, aunque no había nadie.

— ¿Alguien ve algo?— preguntaba Sam al escuchar y no ver nada, se oía como detrás de él, hasta voces hablando en árabe. Alan escondía a Angie detrás de él, aunque ella jamás lo haya pedido, Blair del susto tomaba la mano de Travis que sonreía satisfecho por la aventura; Sam se quedaba perplejo tratando de ver algo mientras el cabello de Riaya golpeaba su cara y la de Dratro, por tanto Janisse miraba el grupo para tratar de unirlos y huir.

—Gracias genio…has traído alguna clase de estúpida maldición— le reprochaba el rubio comiendo cabello, y Travis reía.

—GENIAL—decía el chico alocado y todos comenzaron a correr del lugar.

**Fénix**

—Bien…solo nos queda poco para llegar a donde esta Chris— les decía Alicard.

—Vaya estupidez, caminando como idiotas en el desierto por nada— se entristecía Damen

—Y con una loca…perdería para ser yo mismo quien te arroje del avión sin paracaídas…junto con Alicard— decía entre dientes Yashio, y el chico nombrado no le hacía caso.

—Por favor, tranquilos…quizás no había tal espada, no sería la primera vez que Chris no hace algo así— comentaba Julieta con su cabeza sudando.

—O quizás no lo encontramos porque somos un grupo de perdedores— asumía deprimida Liz.

—¿Cómo somos perdedores sin somos los mejores de la temporada pasada?— se halagaba Yashio —A excepción de Alicard por supuesto— seguía molestando al chico, que obviamente no iba a atacar a Yashio que tenía a Tina en su hombro, ahora dormida.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntaba Chris, como nuevo a diferencia de los sucios y sudados campistas.

—No hay tal espada…—respondía desafiante Andy

—Claro…pero ¿no leyeron el contrato verdad?—preguntaba con su sonrisa sínica, cuando había de algún modo hecho una treta a los campistas.

—Tú sabes que no— le decía Alicard

—Mala suerte…aunque trajeron dos camellos, ese es el espíritu de los ladrones…supongo que no son perdedores Fénix…— y diciendo esto todos festejaban.

—Aunque no hay primera clase para ustedes…— y al ver eso todos entraban, claro que Julieta no, debía esperar a James y hablar con él.

—Llegamos…y no últimos…y ¿ese es nuestro camello?— preguntaba Travis sediento, aunque el único con energía para hablar.

— ¿La espada?— preguntaba Chris y todos se miraban cómplices hasta que Riaya tomaba valor.

—No la tenemos McLean… ¿sabes lo difícil que es atravesar el desierto sin agua?... ¿sabes lo estúpida que me siento con esta ropa?...no, bueno entonces imagínate y súmale a todo eso una inexistente y estúpida espada…así que sí quieres la respuesta, aquí va… NO HAY ESPADA—le gritaba asustando al anfitrión.

—Ok Tío cosa vampiro de catorce años— le respondía molesto McLean —Supongo que solo quedan los centauros— decía cuando llegaban y Jenny iba cómodamente en el camello

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Creen que iba a caminar?— reía limando sus uñas— ¿Para qué si San James se apiada de todos?— miraba maliciosa— Me gusta aprovecharme del niño apuesto y bueno…. — sonreía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿La espada?—preguntaba Chris

—Espera—dijo Walker y entró al avión, tardó un tiempo en el que su equipo esperaba paciente que tenga alguna respuesta, y allí Walker bajaba con una espada dorada.

— ¿Cómo….?—preguntaba Nía cuando todos aplaudían.

—En el contrato, artículo noventa y cuatro, párrafo diecinueve, dice que los campistas deben proveerse de ciertas cosas que obviamente no serán entregadas por el show, o Total Drama, entre tantas cosas…esta la espada de Qasim, la cuál será parte de un desafió y deberemos traer nosotros— decía Walker entregando la espada y hablando con aires de superioridad dejando hasta al mismo anfitrión boquiabierto.

—Wow…—solo produjo Miranda

—Obviamente tampoco tendría la espada original, ya que tal cosa no existe y si existiera sería algo peligroso de obtener y casi ¿cuál es la palabra?— imitaba a McLean.

—Imposible— segundaba Jason.

—Entonces…tengo una imitación de una espada de árabe de lucha dorada, espero sea de tu agrado Chris— terminaba el chico, recibiendo aplausos hasta de Julieta.

—Te mereces haber ganado…—decía entre dientes McLean.—Entonces los unicornios son los perdedores del día súbanse al avión y reciban el glorioso libro— dijo Chris—Centauros los espera la primera clase— y todos festejaban

—No sabía que el chico sabía tanto— se interesaba Jenny

—Eres asombroso Walker, gracias por habernos dado la victoria— agradecía James y luego era tironeado por Julieta que esperaba

—Oh…si interrumpo lo siento…solo quería decir que soy una tonta y tienes derecho a tener amigas…aunque esa amiga sea Jenny— decía enterrándose en sus hombros.

—No tienes que disculparte, se que será difícil estar separados…pero —y no pudo terminar porque Maggie se lo llevaba arrastrando

—Ahora es de nuestro equipo Flacuchenta…búscate tu James— le dijo y riendo desde el avión miraban Nía, Mire, Miranda y hasta Jenny que le hacia una seña obscena con el dedo grande a Julieta

—MALDITA PERRA—gritaba y Maggie daba la vuelta creyendo que había sido para ella ese insulto —No…no fue para ti…Maggie…—se alejaba Julieta cuando la chica alocada le mordía la mano de un modo feroz y se iba contenta.

—Para que aprendas— diciendo esto y dejando a Julieta confusa que miraba a Jenny reírse y hacerle todo tipo de caras.

—Tranquila —le decía James arrojándole un beso

**Ceremonia.**

—Bien a pesar de que en el mismo contrato estaba la respuesta, ustedes decidieron no solo perder…si no que también perder el camello, …por eso amo estos chicos—reía el anfitrión— Así que hay biografías para, Janisse, "Lydia", Blair, Travis— y todos recibían su libro, Lydia en tanto se lo arrojaba en la cabeza a McLean y hacia una enorme burbuja de chicle — Angie, Alan, Riaya, Sam— volvía a decir el anfitrión y ahora solo quedaban Dratro con una sonrisa enorme, y Lance llorando.

—No importa…fue un no placer— saludaba Dratro

—La vida es algo injusta— decía McLean —Lance tú te vas, Dratro alégrate…porque te quedas— le entregaba el libro en la mano y el rubio quedaba petrificado al igual que Lance que se despedía con vueltas de ballet hasta caer del avión.

— ¿Sigo?...—aún se preguntaba Dratro— NOOOOOO—gritaba arrodillado con el libro de Chris en sus manos.

—Bien a veces se gana, a veces se pierde…aunque en Total Drama normalmente se pierde…aunque ganes, ¿Quieren seguir viendo a Dratro sufrir, a los campistas morir de hambre y sobre todo mucho mas de su único y hermoso anfitrión?...pues bien saben lo que deben hacer, sintonicen Total Drama Book Adventure— finalizaba con Dratro aún en el piso.

**HOLA HOLA. OTRA VEZ YO...BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD QUE ESTE CUENTO ME GUSTABA MUCHO, Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...A VER ¿ALGUNA PAREJITA NUEVA?...¿DRATRO SE IRA ALGUNA VEZ? ¿PORQUE TOBI NO LE HABLA A JULIETA?...BIEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE RESOLVER, Y SÍ SE FUE...LANCE EL BAILARÍN, PERO ERA MUY SENSIBLE PARA TOTAL DRAMA. OTRA VEZ LAMENTO LA TARDANZA TUVE PROBLEMAAS PARA LOGGEARME Y ESTUVE ENFERMA T.T. PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO EPI, GRACIAS MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS QUE SON HERMOSOS Y AMO LEER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA. BIEN ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NADA MAS PARA DECIR.**

**SUERTE**


	4. El llamado del drama

_**Confesionario**_

—Bien, primera clase, pero me faltaría a James aún más cerca de mí ¿no creen?— preguntaba Jenny a la medianoche en el avión.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bien hecho Walker, creí que no tenias cerebro y lo habías usado para ver anime y Harry Potter…pero no…también piensas— lo codeaba Nía y el sonreía ante la aprobación.

—Si…ohm…bien Walker—lo felicitaba Mire algo avergonzada.

—Hay que mantener este estatus, me gusta— comentaba Miranda comiendo unos deliciosos mariscos.

—Y no eres la única —decía James llenándose la boca también y mirando por la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jamie?—le preguntaba Jenny limpiando su boca

_**Confesionario**_

—Quizás Julieta tiene razón…Jenny es algo extraña conmigo…—comentaba James levantando su ceja derecha y rascándose la nuca.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Segunda Clase**

Liz se levantaba mirando a Sam que estaba completamente dormido en el suelo del avión y soñando con algo sumamente extraño que lo hacía patalear y balbucear, ella sonrió ante el muchacho y luego se recompuso , lentamente fue hasta él.

—Sam…—susurraba en el oído del chico—Sam…— volví a decir —Sa…—pero recibía un golpe en la nariz por Sam

—MALDITOS ROBOSAURIOS—gritaba y luego miraba a su novia —Liz ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Quién te golpeo?—le preguntaba y ella fruncía el seño — ¿Un robosaurio?—

—FUISTE TÚ—decía ella con sus ojos lagrimosos por el golpe cercano a ellos, el ruido despertó a Julieta que rápidamente la asistió y la acompaño al baño.

_**Confesionario**_

—Lo quiero pero…hay que reconocer que no podemos estar juntos mucho tiempo sin matarnos…literalmente—decía mientras Julieta pasaba un algodón por la zona afectada.

—Sam es solo un poco torpe…y tu también…la combinación luce peligrosa—comentaba

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

— ¿Liz?—preguntaba Andy y buscaba a la muchacha — ¿Julieta?—

—Parece que la flaquita no solo tomo tu puesto de líder…también a tu mejor amiga… y para colmo, ¿dónde está tu novio?...oh tampoco está aquí…—comentaba Yashio recibiendo una patada de Riaya en sus partes preciadas.

—Cuidado como le hablas a una dama, idiota…o por lo menos mientras esté cerca— le decía satisfecha y dejando a Andy conforme.

—Enana deforme…—levantaba el brazo Yashio pero Alicard forcejeaba la mano del malvado, al punto casi de quebrarla.

—No con mi hermanita Yashio—lo amenazaba sonriente

— ¿Qué pasa te quedaste solo Yakiro?—le preguntaba Riaya riendo con su hermano, y haciendo que el malvado rechine sus dientes, cuando volvían Liz y Juli sonriendo.

— ¿Liz dónde estabas?—preguntaba Andy alejando a Julieta de ella.

—Tranquila…solo recibí un golpe…por accidente, Julieta me ayudo— comentaba la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¿Quién te golpeo?—le preguntaba Damen mientras Sam se escondía como un perro asustado.

—Fue un…golpe mío con el piso…nada de que preocuparse—mentía por su novio.

—Igual te ves bien—le sonreía el muchacho y se apartaba a tocar la guitarra lo que dejaba a Liz hipnotizada.

—Gracias por avisarme…podría haber ido yo—le espetaba Andy celosa.

—No quería molestarte ni nada parecido— decía algo perdida Liz.

—En serio no fue molestia para mí— dijo Julieta y Andy fingió una sonrisa que casi parecida sínica.

—Aventureros—saludaba Chris por el megáfono y todos miraban cansados.

—Realmente no sé porque me anote…oh si el dinero—mencionaba Miranda.

—Espero que tengan un buen aterrizaje…—decía cuando el avión estrellaba de modo estrepitoso sobre un terreno helado, los campistas salieron cuando la puerta se saltó de lugar y les dio paso, se congelaron al instante, finalmente llego Troy con tres trineos con perros.

—Eso es cruel…los pobres perros no tendrían que estar bajo el cuidado de Troy—le decía Julieta al chico que le guiñaba el ojo.

—Escuchen campistas…es El llamado de lo salvaje— comentaba Chris y esperaba a Vanessa , pero en el instante que dio una gran bocanada para tomar aire, Cheff le arrojó una bola de nieve en la boca —Como decía—sonreía malicioso McLean —El cuento que trata acerca de un pobre perro usado para tirar de un trineo por la fiebre del oro y bla bla bla— se conmovía con los perezosos animales que habían conseguido.

—Ese perro se ve cansado y…parece que te odia—le mostraba Matt cuando el perro orinaba la pierna de McLean que se ponía colérico, y estaba a punto de patearlo cuando el Cheff y Troy lo detuvieron.

—Bueno…—dijo tranquilizándose y mirando al perezoso perro con odio.

—Al grano —pedía Tobi agobiado y muerto de frio

—Bueno deberán ser llevados por los perros todo el equipo hasta la primera posta donde deberán soltarlos, para intercambiarlos por cinco integrantes de su equipo— comentaba y todos miraban con odio al anfitrión —Luego de ello deben juntar 18 pepitas de oro— mostraba una y todos quedaban perplejos

—Son falsas—dijo Walker sabiondo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Comienzo a creer que Walker es un nerd…pero uno muy útil—decía Jason conforme

— ¿Porqué hace una semana que Jason no habla conmigo?—se preguntaba Andy con ojos tristes

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

— ¿Qué cinco deberán ser?—preguntaba rápidamente Francisco

—Los últimos cinco—dijo rápidamente y luego lanzo una corneta, y los tres equipos sobre los trineos eran llevados lentamente por los perezosos perros, que siquiera eran para ese clima.

_**Unicornios**_

— ¿Ese es un chihuahua?— preguntaba Dratro

—Una mezcla de uno y un pekinés— observaba Janisse

—Jamás llegaremos chicos…—comentaba Alan cerca de Angie que lo miraba asombrada.

—Debemos agilizar esto—dijo Travis y tomó las riendas para hacer a los perros ir más rápido y efectivamente lo logro.

—CUIDADO—le gritaba asustada Blair, cuando Fallstar aparecía vestida de esquimal, y con un maquillaje que la hacía lucir oriental —¿De dónde sacas la ropa?—le preguntaba y ella sonreía

—Nunca recuerdo quien está en el equipo… ¿eres nueva?—le preguntaba Sam sosteniéndose fuerte.

_**Fénix**_

—OBSERVEN—miraba Liz a los Unicornios pasarlos rápidamente

— ¿Cómo lo hicieron esos perdedores?—preguntaba Yashio indignado

—Oye…Janisse no es perdedora—lo desafiaba Tobi y Yashio rodaba los ojos

—Sam tampoco— defendía Liz aunque el chico se había caído del trineo, pero su pierna había quedado enganchada de éste y lo llevaba comiendo nieve.

—Claro…—le dijo Yashio y empujo a Andy de las riendas —Dame eso, estúpida— y todos molestos lo miraron fijo.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Alicard levantándola

—Mejor que Sam…supongo—sonreía y el chico le devolvía la sonrisa.

_**Centauros**_

—Yo manejo—se peleaban Miranda y Nía.

—Me encanta verla molestar a Nía…me da unos minutos para descansar—se relajaba Matt con su amigo pensativo— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?— lo codeaba

— ¿Crees que Andy sospecha algo?—le preguntaba y Mireya observaba para tratar de poder escuchar algo, Walker notaba tal actitud.

—Chicos…—interrumpía ferozmente —No es momento para hablar—y guiñaba un ojo señalando con la mirada a Mire, ambos tardaban pero se daba cuenta al cabo de unos minutos.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Saben qué? Creí que Walker era un chico bueno y…genial, pero es un idiota que solo le importan sus amiguitos…o novias— comentaba cruzándose ofendida de brazos.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Tengan cuidado chicas…—decía James con un frio extremo y su nariz enrojecida —Odio el frio siempre fui poco tolerante—y Jenny lo miraba con asco

_**Confesionario**_

—Estúpido James se enfermó…ni muerta iría a ayudarlo…es un asco— luego resoplaba— Pero si quieres que un plan triunfe…debes ensuciarte las manos…literalmente— se tapaba la cara

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Sopla…—le ponía un pañuelo y su mano quedaba salpicada de verde moco de James.

—Gracias—decía con los ojos enrojecidos de la fiebre y llorosos

—Debes estar volando de fiebre amigo—comentaba Francisco preocupado

—Estoy bien…gracias chicas—le decía a Francisco y él intercambiaba miradas confundidas con Jenny

—LLEGÓ LA ENFERMERA—dijo Maggie con una jeringa en la mano, que le inyectó a James.

— ¿Qué haces…te has vuelto loca?—le preguntaba Francisco de mal humor y ella sonreía.

— ¿Estás bien Jamie?—le preguntaba Jenny agobiada.

—Veo…colores y…me siento agitado…—decía con ojos perdidos

— ¿Qué le inyectaste…dónde lo encontraste?—le preguntaba Francisco desesperado.

—No lo sé, relájate lo encontré entre las cosas del Cheff para curarnos…quizás luego se sienta mejor…deja que la medicina haga efecto—se defendía la chica de cabello rosado, y Francisco resoplaba.

_**Unicornios**_

—Genial…los cansaste— comentaba Blair y luego miraba a los perros agotados.

—La bandera está a pocos metros, arrastremos el trineo—y tal idea de Riaya ponía a todos en marcha, y a los perros a dormir.

—SEAN LIBRES—gritaba Janisse pero los perros avanzaron un poco, para ¿morir? O dormir, los campistas no estaban seguros, levantaron sus hombros y se miraron.

—Según esta posición los últimos son, Sam, La chica mil nombres, Blair, Dratro y Alan— señalaba Janisse en el trineo con Travis ya subido y tomando las riendas.

—No empujaré un trineo que va dirigido por un loco—y Travis le arrojaba un beso a la gemela.

—Tranquila hermanita y tira del trineo…yo te cuido desde aquí— sonreía con ojos pícaros Angie.

—Yo seré el lobo líder la ésta manada—se puso en el lugar del medio Allan, y Dratro bufo.

—Obviamente elijo el último—y así poniéndose todos en posición el viaje empezó y el chico saco un látigo

—Genial—dijo ante la mirada de los demás y golpeo a Blair en el trasero, ganándose una mirada de ella.

—Déjense de juegos y avancemos…debemos ganar— dijo Riaya y comenzaron a andar, aunque Sam y Dratro iban en muy distintas velocidades, y el primero se distraía mirando hacia atrás en busca de los ojos verdes de su novia.

_**Fénix**_

—Bien…nos ganaron los Idicornios —comentaba Yashio desganado cuando los perros fueron soltados y comenzaron a correr hasta la bandera y ahí estaban los últimos cincos, Liz, Tobi, Vanessa sin apuros, Damen, y Tina comiendo nieve.

—Estaremos manejando dulce…en mi transporte preferido, trineo humano—comentaba Yashio y Julieta se mordía el labio inferior.

—Vamos Romeo—lo subía Alicard tocando a Yashio del brazo y casi provocando la peor cara de ira de éste.

—Alicard mejor maneja tú, no confió en la delgada ni en él— le dijo Andy entregándole las riendas y colocando a Liz como el lobo líder.

— ¿Qué tan patético es estar en cuatro patas tirando de un trineo mientras muero de frio?—preguntaba Liz mirándose las manos congeladas.

—Creí que eras una chica aventurera—decía Damen con su acento británico, los chicos comenzaron y rápidamente alcanzaron a los Unicornios que tenían problemas.

_**Centauros.**_

— ¿ÚLTIMOS?— preguntaba Nía mirando con odio a la chica que quería las riendas.

—Quizás Nía es más indicada para el trabajo, sola—comentaba Walker en el momento que corrían, luego de dejar a los perros dormidos, y llegando a su bandera.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te lo pregunto alguien? Porque no lo he escuchado nerd—le dijo la chica pegándole un pellizco en la nariz dejándola aún más roja que como la tenía el chico.

— ¿Quienes llegaron últimos?—examinaba Nía sin aliento siendo una de las primeras, por la competencia no proclamada pero claramente dicha con gestos entre ella y el rubio.

—Mire, Walker, James, Jenny y Francisco— decía Maggie sonriendo

—James está enfermo…no puede tirar— decía Jenny muy acongojada —Yo tampoco…pues quisiera cuidarlo— se metía entre sus hombros como una chica sumisa.

—Si claro…tú tiras de las riendas y haz que el queridísimo James haga lo mismo— y los restantes subían al trineo, a James lo ponían en el medio en los últimos, mientras que Francisco iba como lobo líder.

—Rápido—le dijo Nía golpeándolo con el látigo en la cabeza.

_**Confesionario**_

—Extraño a Yashio en estos momentos— decía con su cabeza doliendo aún

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Ahí veo siluetas de los perdedores…avancen—gritaba Nía y los chicos hacía lo que podían pero James, el más pesado estaba gateando y era tironeado por ellos.

—Debió quedarse inconsciente el grandote ¿no?—preguntaba Miranda y Jason revoleando los ojos detuvo al trineo.

—No te tardes— le dijo Nía cuando el chico iba a cambiar lugares con el enfermo.

—Primero me gustaría un helado de paz y armonía, y luego cántame la canción acerca de los colores…Verde manzana es el color de Ana, Verde limón pero que chillón, Rosa la flor como adora el bitor, amarillo patito no está solito—cantaba armonioso.

—Más rápido—gritaba Matt arrebatándole las riendas, debido a la canción.

—Si la canción dura menos…prometo perdonarte ésta vez— le decía Nía soportando el "Rojo carmín, colores hay sinfín."

—Rápido…allí—lograba localizar Blair debajo del fino hielo donde estaban— No…— se impresionaba cuando del lugar de Sam comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

—Muévanse tontos— decía Riaya, pero era imposible

—No…las pepitas están debajo— mostraba Dratro y todos observaban el rio congelado con pepitas en su fondo.

—Moriremos en el intento…Gracias otra vez McLean— sonreía al aire Janisse.

—Debemos turnarnos roja—le recomendaba Alan.

—Buena idea chico roquero— sonreía Angie —Cada uno saque dos, somos nueve con eso bastará— señalaba cuando llegaba el otro equipo.

—Oh…esas pepitas son nuestras— miraba amenazante Damen, y con su puño rompía el hielo.

—Ese chico sabe como lucirse— mencionaba Riaya acalorada con Janisse sonriendo al ver al chico con su actitud rebelde, Sam pudo ver los ojos de Liz del mismo modo y comenzó a saltar sobre el lugar.

— ¿Estás loco?...NOS HUNDIRÁS— gritaba Blair molesta y la chica esquimal miraba sorprendida y solo hacía gestos.

—Allí VOY, SOY MUY REBELDE Y…ARRIESGADO—gritaba Sam y se hundía.

— ¿SAM?— miraba Liz asombrada

—Dudo que no se haya dado un golpe fuerte en su infancia…— echaba un vistazo Alicard al chico.

—ME CONGELO—grito saliendo con sus labios purpuras del frio, pero con una pepita en su mano.

—Genial…faltan 17 ¿cuántas tienen los Fénix?...—preguntaba Angie burlona

—Cero—dijo Riaya haciendo gestos del número con su mano.

—Oye—gritaba su hermano

—Lo siento Ally, pero no tengo la culpa de que seamos mejores…—reía y a Dratro se le escapaba una risa.

—Ya verá esa enana —dijo Yashio y se hundía donde estaba haciendo el agujero Damen.

—Con cuidado…—dejo escapar Julieta siendo observada por su equipo

_**Confesionario**_

—Oigan…—se quiso defender —Es inútil— se rindió

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Yo no entraré— dijo Vanessa al observar el hielo.

—MÁS DESPACIO—gritaba Nía y los centauros venían resbalando sin poder frenar y caían en el fino hielo rompiéndolo y provocando que se agrietara más y más dejando a muchos separados.

—Gracias equipo de idiotas— decía Riaya en un triangulo de hielo con Janisse.

—De nada—devolvía Miranda en un pequeño círculo con Matt en él.

—AYUDA—gritaba Nía

—Ya que estas allí trae unas pepitas…se útil—le decía Matt a la rubia que se veía obligada a llevar una y hundirse en el agua helada.

—Tengo otra—gritaba Jason y se podía ver a Andy en un pequeño círculo con Alicard clavarle los ojos al chico, que rápidamente la evito.

—UNA MÁS—dijo Maggie en el agua nadando plácidamente

—Otra—gritaba Blair congelada en el agua

—Tres— decía Yashio provocando el peor rostro de todos.

—¿E…Escuchan eso?—preguntaba ahora Mire que era la más cercana a la orilla y estaba en un pequeño retazo de hielo.

—Si—dijo asustada Julieta cuando algo gigantesco movía el agua, todos los campistas se observaban asustados, el movimiento era más brusco.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?— preguntaba Allan asustado

—Enfrentarlo—decía Travis arrojándose al agua

—Loco de remate…—le decía Blair

— ¿Los animales suelen escapar aterrados de la nada?—curioseaba Dratro

—Hasta alguien tan idiota como tú…sabe que no— le contestaba Matt

—Bueno estamos en el Yukón…es probable un Yeti de las nieves— decía Vanessa aún con sus libros intactos en el mismo retazo que Tobi.

—Son solo historias… ¿verdad?— preguntaba Miranda asustada cuando un gruñido se hacía presente.

—Solo…historias— dijo Tobi mirando a Nessy.

—YO LUCHARE POR TI—gritaba James corriendo de pedacito de hielo en pedacito de hielo, llegando a la orilla

—James…vuelve—le pedía Julieta preocupada, entonces apareció un imponente monstruo peludo, blanco con escarcha en su boca, y sus dientes filosos.

—YETI—gritaban todos nadando con las pocas pepitas

—JAMES VUELVE—insistía Miranda preocupada ahora.

— ¿ASÍ QUE ERES MALO?—le pregunta James sacando la lengua y golpeando al Yeti que nada le provocaba aquel puñetazo y de un golpe lo mandaba a volar a la otra orilla, entonces el Yeti se zambullía al agua y salía gruñendo como loco, luego tomaba a Janisse y le lamia el cabello.

—No es comida bestia abrumadora—decía ella tratando de escapar, Tobi al verla volvía en su ayuda.

—Yo te salvo— dijo y ella se sorprendió

—Antes seré comida de Yeti—dijo golpeando a la bestia en un diente y sacándoselo, entonces la bestia comenzó a llorar y a hacer mas escándalo.

—Genial…un yeti ¿Qué mas McLean….que mas?—preguntaba Liz cuando todos los campistas estaban refugiados.

— ¿Fallstar?— observaba Janisse sin encontrar a la "esquimal", luego miro una chica yendo a abrazar a la bestia— Bien…es oficial, está loca de remate— dijo a Dratro que estaba a punto de llorar.

—AMIGOS—grito abrazando a la bestia y entregándole el diente, la bestia sonrió y se lo coloco aunque mal de nuevo, la bestia recibió el abrazo y en el momento menos pensado se desmayó.— Yeti malo— dijo ella con su puño cerrado con una piedra filosa con el cual había golpeado hasta dejarlo dormido al animal.

—GENIAL FALLSTAR—la felicitaba Riaya, la chica solo respondió con una sonrisa esquimal.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿O necesitas que te cambien los pañales?— le pregunto Yashio a Julieta que se había escondido detrás de él.

—No gracias…no me asuste tanto…pero si viene a comerme a mi prefiero que coma algo amargo primero— le contestaba al chico que sonreía al verla pasar

—Deberías cambiarle los pañales a tu novio…gran partido—mostraba a James siendo arrastrado por Matt y Jason dormido y golpeado.

—Terminemos esto—pedía Walker sumamente asustado, algunos entraron y sacaron las pocas pepitas que quedaban de alrededor del Yeti desmayado.

—CAMPISTAS…HORA DE VOLVER— gritaba Chris del helicóptero—El primero con toda las pepitas…ah y un perro gana— recordaba —Quizás no debieron dejarlos libres— sonreía y se marchaba

—Marcha atrás amigos —gritaba Troy.

—Genial… ¿en qué trineo?—preguntaba Nía ya que el de ellos se había destrozado.

—Lastima, PERDEDORES—le gritaba Andy desde su propio trineo.

—Nos vemos centauros— la pasaba Riaya.

—Por culpa del grandote estamos aquí varados…sin ningún transporte—culpaba Miranda.

—Encontré uno— dijo Maggie colocándole riendas al Yeti —Súbanse antes de que lo despierte— dijo y Francisco desconfiado subió

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Por qué sigo estando con ella?...¿Porque el destino no la aleja de mi camino?— preguntaba preocupado

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

Maggie cuando todos se habían aferrado, golpeo fuerte al Yeti y este comenzó a correr hacia adelante

—LA PEOR IDEA—gritaba Mire sujetándose fuerte del pelaje del blanco.

— ¿El Yeti?— preguntaba Liz asombrada

—EL MISMO— corroboro del otro equipo, Sam

— ¿Maggie viene sobre él?— preguntaba Dratro

—PERMISO IDIOTAS—gritaba la chica del cabello rosado riendo, cuando sus compañeros estaban teniendo el peor viaje de sus vidas.

—Apresúrense no podemos perder— decía Janisse

—Como diga capitana— confirmaba Travis y tomaba un viaje de bajada peligrosa que hacía a los "humanos" tirarse para atrás de la velocidad, al punto que Blair se subía al trineo.

—Tengo el perro— dijo Sam tomando cualquier perro —Oh…no— dijo mirando un pequeño oso polar, y provocando la persecución de la mama oso polar.

—SUELTALO— le decía Angie

—Es muy lindo— comentaba Sam con el oso en la mano que jugaba con él, entonces la osa polar empujaba al trineo provocando más velocidad en los unicornios, al notar eso Blair con toda su furia tomo al oso de las manos de Sam y lo lanzo hacia atrás.

—AHORA PROCURA ENCONTRAR UN PERRO— le pedía

_**Fénix**_

—Rápido…seguro estamos en último lugar— maldecía Yashio mientras Julieta traía el perro más pequeño y dormido.

—No es nuestra culpa— defendía Vanessa.

—Claro que sí…algunas están excedidas de peso para tirar y otras para estar sobre el trineo— le dedicaba esas palabras a Andy y Liz.

—Tranquilo amigo con ella…ellas— decía rápidamente Alicard.

— ¿Otra temporada que les tengo que pedir que dejen de pelear?— preguntaba Julieta en el medio cuando volvían a ver al Yeti acercarse a toda velocidad.

—OLVIDE EL PERRO—gritaba Maggie y los Fénix se apartaban ya que un pie del Yeti cayó directo en su trineo partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

—Oops— rio Nía, Julieta miro con odio y luego vio a Jenny aferrándose muy mimosa de la espalda de James que iba durmiendo en el hombro de la bestia.

—PERRO EN MANO—dijo Maggie cuando luego de pisar dos perros, Mire logro tomar un perro de la cola y llevarlo arrastrando, aunque este estaba viejo y ni se movía.

—PERROS PEREZOSOS— maldecía Jason, y entonces el perro al sentir el frio en su cuerpo que de a poco le quemaba mordió al Yeti en la pierna, haciendo que los Centauros se desplomen en caída y en una bola gigante con el perro en ella.

—Debemos hacer lo mismo— Dijo Julieta

— ¿Una bola gigantesca de nieve?— pregunto Damen

—Sí, rápido Tina tomo el perro y vamos— dijo Julieta y cuando todos estaban en posición, se arrojaron con el perro en una bola de nieve, nuevamente se agregaba el trineo de los Unicornios ahora con Sam y el perro chihuahua pequinés.

—No sé cómo…pero se la arreglan para venir de los modos más extraños— comentaba McLean a Troy que miraban a los campistas llegar, los primeros fueron los Centauros, los segundos los Fénix, aunque en la llegada Tina soltó por el aire el perro y las pepitas, y luego los Unicornios.—Centauros parece que ganaron— dijo Chris al verlos llegar — Fénix iban a ser segundos…pero a ustedes les encanta perder por eso insistieron en perder y otorgarles el segundo lugar a los Unicornios— entonces todos miraban a Tina que solo se comía la nieve

—No perdemos nada— dijo Tobi.

—Gracias por el segundo lugar— le dijo Janisse al chico y entraba al avión.

—Hey hey hey…viajaremos en nuestro amado precioso — dijo Chris mostrando el nombre del barco el cual era "Preciosito Chris"

—Es terriblemente malo con los nombres— susurraba Liz a Andy que reían.

—Centauros primer lugar…y camarote de lujo para ustedes— les decía y ellos entraban contentos, aunque con James confundido.

— ¿Qué…sucedió?— preguntaba James tocándose la cabeza.

—Te golpeaste…bueno te golpearon pero ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Jenny interesada.

—Sí…lamento decirte eso pero… ¿Quién soy?—susurro

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Acaso me podría ir mejor?...el mal siempre gana— decía con ojos brillosos la doble cara

— ¿Por qué hay una cámara en el baño?— preguntaba James confundido

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—James querido…mi novio…tengo que contarte la historia de nuevo pero no será problema…porque te amo y tu a mi…pero no debes decirle a nadie que perdiste la memoria, ¿si amorcito?— le decía Jenny tomándolo de la mano

— ¿Ah sí?— preguntó perdido en otra persona

—Sí…— y en ello Julieta se acerco al mismo

— ¿Estas mejor James?— le preguntó antes de que el subiera al camarote especial

—Si…soy James y ¿tu?— le decía presentándose

—QUE DIVERTIDO ESTAS….ella es Juli…—le dijo guiñándole el ojo a James y el chico abrió la boca

—Juli…— nombro —Eres muy flaquita… ¿notaste?— le preguntaba divertido y Julieta sonreía confundida

—Nos tenemos que ir James…luego te habla ha estado afiebrado ¿sabes?—lo alejo de su novia.

—Es…linda—susurro James y Jenny lo llevo rápido de la ropa cuando él se quedaba mirando a Julieta.

_**Fogata**_

—Bien Fénix…dicen que debería revivir de las cenizas…pero ustedes mueren más veces de las que reviven— reía con Troy

—Jamás te dediques a comediante, a menos que quieras morir de hambre — le dijo Liz aburrida haciendo reír a sus compañeros

—Eso me recuerda— le arrojo el libro en la cara —Estas dentro Liz— le dijo dejando la cara de la chica plana —Andy tu también, Yashio, Damen, Julieta, Tobi, Alicard— daba el hombre y quedaban solo Vanessa y Tina —Ni siquiera tiene suspenso — dijo, Nessy leía atentamente un libro —Tina tú te vas…— y la chica se arrojó sola al agua

—Odio a las locas— le lanzó un salvavidas pinchado Troy y comenzaron entre él, el Cheff y Chris a carcajear.

— ¿Se han divertido?...Porque yo sí, ¿Quieren más chistes míos, mas conflictos, quieren saber si algún día James recordará quien es…? Pues saben que deben hacer…sintonicen Total Drama Book Adventure — decía cuando Liz le devolvía el libro por la cara.

**Y AQUÍ FINALMENTE SE PRESENTA LOLITA A CUMPLIR CON EL CÁPITULO, ¿LES GUSTÓ? JAMES PERDIO LA MEMORIA, ¿QUE PIENSAN DE ESO?, ¿Y JASON Y ANDY? Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS. BUENO REALMENTE ME COSTÓ MUCHO HACER ESTE CAPITULO PRIMERO ESCRIBÍ UNO DE JAPÓN QUE NO ME GUSTÓ Y AHORA ESTE QUE LA VERDAD ME ENCANTÓ...LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO ESPERO QUE ESTEN ALLI PARA PONER QUE OPINAN Y GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO Y TODO LO QUE PONEN ES TAN LINDO...¿ QUÉ LES GUSTA QUE NO? PONGAN LO QUE QUIERAN Y SÉ QUE ES TARDE PERO RECIÉN TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR Y BUENO NO ME AGUANTÉ LAS GANAS DE PONERLO...ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ...Y ESPERO TENGA ÉXITO, MIL GRACIAS.**

**SUERTE**


	5. En cosas extrañas

— ¿Por qué demonios se mueve tanto?—preguntaba Damen tratando de comer pero la comida salía disparada directo a la cara de Liz

—CUIDADO—gritaba Andy que caía sobre Alicard repentinamente, ambos se ponían rojos de la vergüenza ya que sus narices se tocaban las puntas. —Lo…siento—se reponía y el chico hacia lo mismo aunque por poco tiempo porque eran disparados nuevamente

—Tormenta seguramente—decía amarrada Vanessa

—Podrías haber avisado idiota—le reprochaba Yashio sosteniéndose de uno de los caños del barco y luego sujetando a Julieta con él.

—Gracias…—decía ella viendo como todos se movían.

—LIZ YO TE SALVO—gritaba Sam que se arrojaba a donde estaba Liz pero debido a la tormenta se estrellaba con el piso metálico.

—ODIO ESTE SHOW—decía Dratro aferrándose de la pierna de Janisse que trataba de mantenerse en pie.

—Lo haces bien…—comentaba Tobi que recibía un empujón y caía con Sam.

_**Confesionario**_

—Janisse me odia por algún motivo…pero quiero recuperarla y eso haré…recuerden mis…—y el calamar aparecía por detrás.— ¿QUÉ?— gritaba

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿No es genial?—preguntaba Travis abriendo una ventana y haciendo que entre la lluvia y se escuchen aún mas fuerte los relámpagos.

— ¿Estás loco?...es lo peor…podemos llegar a morir—pensaba Blair aterrada

—Hey tiene razón Travis…puede ser una gran aventura— giraba Angie donde estaba el chico aventurero, y su hermana ponía los ojos en blanco.

_**Confesionario**_

—Tal parece que a mi Angie Mangie le gusta rockear con estilo…yo le mostrare lo que este chico es capaz de hacer por amor— hablaba en tono grave Alan

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

— ¿Por qué demonios Chris no dice nada?—se preguntaba Riaya con su cabello suelto y revuelto.

**Camarote de Ganadores.**

—Agárrate fuerte de mi, preciosa—coqueteaba Jason con Miranda que a duras penas se sostenía de las sillas de terciopelo.

—Gracias Leo di Caprio…pero prefiero morir— contestaba ella y miraba el aterrador mar.

—AYUDA—gritaba Mire, Nía en tanto trataba de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, y por supuesto ganarle a Matt, aunque no hubiese una confrontación formal; ambos se miraban y desafiaban.

—MAGGIE AL AGUA—gritaba ella saliendo por la ventana, rápidamente era rescata por Francisco y ambos se iban contra una pared quedando planos.

—CAMPISTAS—gritaba Chris — ¿Lindo Viaje eh?—y ninguno podía responder la tormenta los tenia de un lado a otro — Buen momento de un desafió marino—

—NO—gritaron al unísono.

—Eso pensaba, Troy está preparando sus botecitos…los veo en cubierta— gritaba y se retiraba

— ¿Cubierta?— decía Janisse apenas que podía moverse con Dratro amarrado a su pantorrilla.

**Cubierta**

—Campistas—gritaba Chris con la llovizna, cuando tres botes no muy preparados eran vistos en el agua —Ahí es donde viajaran, hoy estaremos basados en la historia de piratas En Costas Extrañas— decía mientras Vanessa buscaba, e inmediatamente Troy se lo rompía en mil pedazos —Primero deberán navegar hasta la isla—y un diminuto punto de arena era mostrado, a lo lejos— Luego deben llevar un litro de agua con ustedes, y de ese modo hacer que la fuente de la juventud funcione, hay tres fuentes correctas instaladas…— explicaba el Anfitrión y Cheff le secreteaba algo —Casi lo olvidaba —decía con risa —No sabemos qué tribus o qué demonios estén en esta isla, los internos que enviamos a poner la fuente…bueno digamos que solo llego Troy—y el chico mostraba un tajo en su pecho.

— ¿Otra vez nos envías a nuestra segura muerte?— le preguntaba Miranda de mal humor.

—Solo veo gallinitas…a trabajar muchachos tenemos un gran océano que domar— aparecía Fallstar vestida de pirata —Soy Lady Boony— y todos hacían gestos preguntándose, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? —Y he recorrido este océano desde que soy un feto…así que responderán a mí de ahora en adelante ¿entendido?—gritaba autoritaria

—Si— respondían confusos los unicornios.

—Así que recuerden llenen su bidón con agua, hagan funcionar a la fuente uno de ustedes debe darle un sorbo, y solo tienen 4 horas para hacerlo la isla tiene un volcán que hará erupción, los veré allí —finalizaba cuando al dar las explicaciones las caras de los campistas se transformaban mas y mas.

—Creí que no conocían nada de esta isla—notó Angie

—Bueno mentí…sorpresa…ahora adiós—y empujó a Angie al bote de los unicornios, Blair se arrojo tras ella y Travis igual.

**Centauros**

—Bien se que no me pueden oír…pero debemos llegar así que ¡REMEN!—gritaba con todas su fuerzas Nía siendo salpicada y llevada por el viento, pero manteniendo su puesto de capitán.

— ¿Quién la nombra líder?—preguntaba Miranda

—Lo sé…es tan malvada y pesada…ojalas alguien fuerte pudiese contra ella…¿no crees?—influenciaba Jenny a una Miranda que no necesitaba mucha influencia.

— ¿La rubia es nuestra líder?... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?—preguntaba James remando aún sumamente confundido por todo lo ocurrido.

—Nía…—respondía en voz baja Jenny

—No puedo ver nada— decía Maggie y Francisco con su ropa le secaba la cara —Gracias tonto— le agradecía ella con un beso en la nariz

_**Confesionario**_

—Creo que a esta altura…Yuki tiene un lugar reservado en el cementerio para mí—se entristecía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Nía ¿tienes brújula? ¿Sabes lo que haces?—le preguntaba Walker y ella fruncía la nariz

— ¿Tienes brújula?—le preguntaba y el chico se la enseñaba, lo cual provocaba que la muchacha se la arrebate de la mano —Gracias…ahora sí, tengo una brújula— y se daba la vuelta

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces…—negaba con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados Jason remando

—Barba rubia siempre te ganará— terminaba Matt y los tres reían.

**Fénix**

—EL AGUA—gritaba Andy cuando Alicard la juntaba de a poco, el bote con el viento se movía más y cada vez peor.

—TIERRA A LA VISTA—gritaba Vanessa que no remaba

—Y no gracias a ti—refunfuñaba Liz con Andy que la abrazaba del frío.

—Cuidado con el anclaje— decía Yashio cuando el bote se daba con la costa y los campistas salían disparados de él.

—No podemos dejar el bote allí…sin protección o guardia— decía Damen buscando hojas para taparlo, Liz miraba con ojos enamorados aunque luego clavaba sus ojos en otra cosa para distraerse.

—Bien… ¿dónde vamos ahora?—preguntaba Yashio, todos estaban empapados por la tormenta, y a penas se podía ver, la isla era un matorral negro, así que con unas linternas que habían en el lugar se adentraron en ella.

—Siento que estoy en Lost— señlaba Liz entusiasmada aunque luego aterrada por el sonido de unos extraños tambores.

—Recuerden que la isla puede estar habitada por nativos— susurraba Vanessa —Lo cual es sumamente interesante para mi investigación—decía luego en voz más baja.

—Apresurémonos por favor—pedía Alicard con el litro de agua encima.

**Unicornios**

—Nadie se separa de nadie ¿ok?—preguntaba Janisse mirando a Dratro que quería irse luego del turbulento y turbio viaje en bote, aunque finalmente llegaron mejor que los otros campistas.

—Yo me mantendré muy cerca—decía Alan en el oído de Angie

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Qué demonios le sucede?—preguntaba incrédula

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Chicos…allí—señalaba Riaya una choza, había una tenue luz encendida.

—Averigüemos que ocurre—dijo Travis y se adelantó pero Blair lo tomó para que eso no suceda.

—Bien, Blair y Travis vayan a ver qué ocurre…nosotros los esperaremos escondidos aquí— decía Janisse, y la gemela se quedaba perpleja

— ¿Puedo ir también?—preguntaba Angie casi desesperada

—No…tú te quedas, dos son suficientes—y Travis llevaba de la mano a la otra gemela, que iba casi arrastrando sus pies a la temible choza.

—Gracias por nada—le espetaba Blair limpiándose la mano cuando llegaban a la puerta, había brujerías por todo lado, y un extraño olor a metal…metal caliente.

— ¿Hueles?...ese es el aroma de la magia— reía Travis cuando un ventanal despeinaba el cabello de la gemela, los campistas miraban expectantes a éstos, esperando una respuesta de la dama de la choza. Por el color ese podía decir que había estado abandonado hace años, había un enorme hueco en el tejado de paja, y el baño estaba separado unos metros atrás. Travis tocó la puerta pero nada salió de ella, se veían luces encendidas y movimiento, pero no había señales y no se abría la puerta, hasta que una voz ronca y anciana dijo.

—Pasen mis chiquitos…estaba esperándolos— y Travis empujó la puerta a toda velocidad, mientras que Blair aún miraba hacia atrás para volver.

—Gracias por hacernos meter en la casa de una desconocida— reprochaba la gemela en el oído de Travis que mantenía su usual sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices querida?— preguntaba la mujer con ojos rabiosos.

—Que…gracias por hacernos meter en una casa…conocida—reponía la muchacha con miedo al ver el lugar lleno de jaulas vacía, con pájaros muertos en su escritorio, libros con polvos por doquier, y hasta había un tucán enorme que parecía estar irritado

—Oh…no lo tomen en cuenta— reía la anciana— Esta poseído— le quitó importancia al asunto.

—El mapa…—señalaba Travis en la mesa de la anciana, junto a un murciélago muerto que le habían arrancado la cabeza para hacer un collar.

—Otra vez creo que no debí seguir a mi hermana cuando dijo de anotarnos— se tapaba la cara con las manos Blair y Travis sonreía.

—Yo la distraigo tu toma el mapa—susurraba Travis observando cada lugar

—No…de ningún modo—lo detenía ella tomándolo de la ropa, pero el se zafaba.

—Anciana…ehm…—le arrojaba Blair, carente de ideas, un polvo en el rostro.

— ¿Qué DE….?— gritaba la mujer ciega.

—EL MAPA—dijo Blair con él en la mano, cuando el tucán la picaba por todo el brazo.

—Ya lo tengo— tomó Travis al ave de las alas, y comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, hasta finalmente, arrojarle el tucán a la mujer en la cara y salir huyendo de la cabaña.

—Gracias por nada…—decía sacudida Blair por el momento, mientras la mujer confundida verificaba donde estaban los chicos, al no verlos balbuceo unos insultos y se metía en su casa. Blair observo a su compañero y ambos asustados salieron al paso más apresurado hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

**Fénix**

— ¿Si fuese McLean y lo único que me importara en la vida fuese mi persona, torturar adolescentes y el raiting…donde escondería un mapa?— se preguntaba Andy pensativa cuando Vanessa estaba entusiasmada como pocas veces.

— ¿En una cueva llena de peligros?—respondía Liz

—En una tribu—dijo Vanessa interrumpiendo a ambas animada.

— ¿Cómo haría eso Chris?— preguntaba Tobi confundido llevando una de las linternas y abriendo paso.

—Con internos…y con poco aprecio a la vida de ellos—comentó Julieta que iba casi al final del equipo.

— ¿Y bien come libros…donde hay una tribu?—le preguntaba Yashio empujándola y despeinando su cabello castaño tan prolijo.

—Pues…debemos seguir los tambores —contestaba arreglándose nuevamente — ¿Oyen?— y unos tambores se escuchaban a lo lejos, Alicard acarreaba el litro de agua, mientras los demás trataban de descifrar de donde venía.

—ALLÍ—dijo Damen rápidamente, el equipo lo seguía sigiloso, mientras Vanessa tomaba unas cuantas notas, Yashio tomó la delantera arrebatándosela a Tobi, observo el lugar y allí había unos cuantos nativos.

— ¿Estás segura de que no corremos peligro?— le preguntaba Julieta asustada.

—Tranquila flaquita…estoy yo para rescatarte— le comentaba Yashio y Andy hacia una cara de asco obvia a los dos.

—Chicos creo que nos huelen…—comentaba Liz cuando se había detenido el ritual y ahora miraban detalladamente a los campistas, o donde ellos estaban escondidos; uno, él más delgado fue a investigar y ahora estaban todos detrás de Alicard.

—Ehm…hola—dijo cuando los descubrieron y el nativo abofeteo al muchacho.

—Creo que no son tan malos después de todo—comentaba Yashio divertido.

— ¿Y ahora que, genia?—le preguntaba Damen a Vanessa, ella tomaba aire y se acercaba a la tribu.

—VENIMOS EN PAZ—dijo y le arrojaron una calavera en la cabeza y comenzaron a reír.

—Ok…mala idea, volvamos— indicó Andy dando la vuelta y la siguieron, pero era muy tarde, otros dos claramente mas grandes se había puesto rodeándolos y un anciano se acercó.

—Prisioneros—dijo y tomó a Julieta del brazo.

—Pueden quedársela— reía Andy

—No…—dijo Julieta, y todo el equipo miro a Andrómeda.

—Ok…no pueden, ¿Qué quieren?—preguntaba la capitana.

—Ustedes cena, ella ritual— decía el anciano en su idioma básico.

— ¿Por qué nosotros cena?— preguntaba Tobi nervioso

—Ella doncella, ella ritual— dijeron cuando uno la subió a su hombro.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Qué tendrá Julieta?... ¿Por qué ella fue doncella y nosotros cena?— preguntaba indignada Liz

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Hecho— cerró trato Yashio.

—Gracias —decía entre dientes Julieta sumamente asustada.

—Tranquila recuerda tu eres doncella y nosotros cena— se relajaba el malvado.

— ¿Y qué le ocurre a la doncella?—preguntaba Damen que algo de todo no le cerraba.

—Ofrecemos su cuerpo a nuestro dios, y luego la despedazamos y comemos— dijo y ella se horrorizo.

— ¿A quién comen primero?— tomaba notas Vanessa, cuando todos la miraban indignados.

—Doncella—y Julieta comenzó a patalear tan fuerte como pudo.

—GRACIAS MUY DIVERTIDO…DONCELLA QUIERE ESCAPAR— gritaba pataleando aún.

—Doncella siempre quiere escapar— rieron los nativos.

—Bien…tranquilos de algún modo saldremos ¿no?...Chris no nos dejará ser comidos por unos nativos locos… ¿no?— preguntaba Liz, la cámara cambiaba la toma y estaba Chris en el barco con Troy y Cheff mirando la escena y muriendo de risa.

—Pásame otro chocolate— pedía Chris y se secaba las lagrimas.

—Adoro el optimismo de Liz— reía Troy

La toma volvía a situarse en los campistas, ahora eran los Centauros, iban Nía, Matt y Jason con una linterna, alumbraban muy poco por alguna razón sus linternas tenían menos batería y la luz era muy tenue, hasta que se apago.

—GENIAL—gritaba Nía fuera de sí.

—Mejor…un momento más de verte tu cara y moría del asco—reía Matt con Walker que temía por reír.

—Bien cerebrito, ¿un plan?—le preguntaba Miranda a Walker que miraba por todos lados buscando una ayuda.

—El mapa debe estar en un lugar que asegure nuestra muerte…Chris debe haberlo dejado en un lugar que odiemos…pero a la vez encontremos con facilidad — pensaba el chico y miraba por doquier.

—Allí hay una tribu— señalo Jenny con James confundido.

— ¿Dime otra vez porque hago esto?— preguntaba el grandote

_**Confesionario**_

—Que James pierda la memoria parecía una jugada excelente…pero sus estúpidas preguntas me alteran…ya no lo soporto— se sacaba la muchacha

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Por un contrato— dijo ella tomándolo dulcemente de la mano.

—Bueno vamos donde la tribu— dijo Nía y choco con Maggie.

—No podemos si no vemos rubia— le dijo Francisco, entonces Maggie saco de su pecho una caja de fósforos y con una rama la prendió fuego.

—Una antorcha…ahora si— dijo Nía sacándosela a la chica de cabello rosado de la mano y llevando el liderazgo, los campistas iban decididos, sobre todo porque Jason y Matt iban rompiendo arbusto que se cruce en su camino, y así fugazmente dieron con la tribu, en el centro estaba Julieta en la cima de una hoguera, debajo estaban nativos semidesnudos bailando y haciendo las cosas más extrañas, Andy se escondía en Alicard, Liz observaba a un nativo que no paraba de comer una gallina viva y salpicar a la muchacha con sangre, Vanessa tomaba nota ligeramente, Yashio parecía calmo y calculador, a Damen por su parte lo había obligado a tocar los tambores junto con Tobi.

—VENIMOS EN PAZ—grito Matt y Liz se asustó.

—Has dicho la peor frase— comentaba Tobi cuando se detuvieron y tomaron a Mire.

—Doncella—dijeron rápidamente.

— ¿Mire?...Por favor es obvio que si hay una doncella seré yo— dijo Nía pero los nativos la ignoraron.

—Como su doncella los obligo a darme el mapa…—dudaba Mire y ellos la tomaban y la ponían junto a Juli.

—Cena—dijeron los nativos a los centauros.

—Si…quiero un poco— pedía Jason tomando un tarro del suelo —Muero de hambre— y al parecer algo que hizo Jason ofendió a la tribu y un hombre luego seguido por mas, comenzó a gritar y los demás tomaron sus jabalinas y garrotes.

—No creo que quieran darte la cena— comentaba Walker siendo amenazado por un nativo que tenía un hueso atravesado en su nariz.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntaba Vanessa asombrada.

—Él ofendió, nosotros batirnos a duelo— dijo cuando Jason tragaba saliva.

—Un gusto conocerte—le comentaba Matt.

Al rato estaban los campistas, en especial Andy observando a Jason en el medio con otro nativo furioso y cuatro veces más grande que Jason, riendo de la suerte del chico.

—Gracias por intentar ayudarme…oh y gracias Chris por ser tan idiota— comentaba el rubio.

—Deja las estupideces de lado y piensa rápido—le decía Miranda al muchacho, Walker observo al cabo de un rato el lugar y tuvo una brillante idea, pero no podía decírsela a Matt no era fiable en este momento, debía encontrar a una persona que la vida de Jason no le importe, miraba entre los campistas y hasta Nía estaba asustada…pero allí lo vio, Yashio, paso entre los campistas hasta donde se encontraba éste expectante.

—Ehm…necesito tu ayuda—le dijo y el chico se echo a reír.

—Muérete— le contestaba jugando con una roca.

—Eso vamos a hacer todos si no me ayudas…—le pedía y Yashio pensaba.

—Podría dejar morir primero a Alicard…pero te escucho— accedió y a Walker le brillaron los ojos.

**Unicornios.**

—Según el mapa debemos ir…oh no— dijo Janisse y luego de un rato noto una pieza faltante.

—Maldita anciana…ahora es personal—gruñía Fallstar, y caminaba en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué piensas que haces muñeca mil caritas?—le preguntaba Riaya de forma ruda.

—Volviendo por lo que nos pertenece— dijo feroz— Las gallinas pueden quedarse a esperar…yo voy— y la caminata de ella se puso más rápida.

—Bueno me quedo— dijo Dratro sentándose en las raíces de un árbol viejo.

—No podemos separarnos…debemos ir todos— hablaba Alan ahora.

— ¿No la escuchaste? Las gallinas pueden quedarse— reproducía plácidamente Dratro y Riaya lo tomaba de la ropa y lo ponía de pie de un tirón.

—No sé qué demonios vio mi hermana en ti…pero vamos o luego me encargare personalmente de ti— amenazaba al chico, quien comenzaba de mala gana a caminar.

—Espera…ehm…capitán—gritaba Sam comiendo unas frutas que había encontrado.

—SIGANME HACIA LA LOCURA—grito y todos se detuvieron.

—Ya estamos en la locura—se preocupaba Blair mientras al lado suyo pasaban Travis y Angie riendo y corriendo.

Nuevamente los campistas estaban afuera de la cabaña, y ahora el olor era nauseabundo, la mujer estaba afuera en un círculo haciendo alguna especie de encantamiento y hablando en algún idioma que ellos no conocían.

— ¿Quién va? No podemos enviar a capitán locura— señalaba Janisse a Fallstar

—Que vaya Sam, todo el mundo lo adora— apuntaba Angie mientras el chico comía.

—No creo que ella me adore ni que todo el mundo lo haga— dijo el chico con la boca llena escupiendo una mora en el rostro de Dratro.

—Yo tampoco— dijo el rubio.

—Ten valor Sam…estoy segura que a Liz le encantaría— lo persuadía Janisse, y al chico le brillaban los ojos y casi ciego se lanzó sobre la señora.

—Discúlpeme…—dijo luego cuando notó la locura que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Chico…como estas ahí solo entre tantos espíritus malignos?— le preguntaba cuando Sam se aterraba

— ¿DÓNDE?—indagaba haciéndose una bola en el suelo.

—Ven conmigo…—dijo maliciosa.

—No fue buena idea…no confió en esa anciana extrañamente parecida al Cheff— dijo Angie y Blair asintió.

—Debemos ir a rescatarlo— seguía su hermana gemela.

—Vayan entonces al rescate gemelas Olsen— empujaba Dratro, y entonces la mujer puso su peor rostro.

—TU MAL AGRADECIDA…NIÑA DAME EL MAPA QUE ME REGALO MI NIETO— gritaba como loca

— ¿Nieto?— preguntaron

—DAMELO…O TE CORTARE UN BRAZO—salió del círculo la mujer con un cuchillo.

—Ok, esto se pone feo— retrocedía Dratro y Riaya lo detenía de su ropa interior.

—SERA UNA PELEA JUSTA— saltaba Fallstar y luchaba contra la mujer con una espada.

— ¿De dónde saco eso?— preguntaba Blair a su hermana que levantaba los hombros, ambas ayudaron a Sam.

—Ve por el mapa…mientras la mujer se distare— pedía Alan a Blair, la gemela comprendió rápido y se metió en la tenebrosa cabaña mientras Fallstar y la mujer se batían a duelo, todo estaba igual excepto porque el tucán yacía muerto y al lado de él estaba el pedazo de mapa, entonces cuando ella lo iba a tocar el ave volvió a picotearle el brazo, rápidamente Blair lo tomo y salió con él tucán zombie en su espalda molestándola.

— ¿PICOS?— preguntaba la mujer y Fallstar le daba un golpe con la mano a la señora dejándola confundida.

—Touche— dijo sonriente la "pirata"

—Vámonos— gritaba Jnaisse y el equipo unicornio con el mapa completo salían corriendo.

—Odio a los piratas y más a los adolescentes— dijo la mujer con su tucán en el hombro.

**Centauros/ Fénix.**

—Jason cuidado—gritaba Nía cuando el hombre luego de darle varios golpes, seguía persiguiendo al pobre Jason que corría en círculos alrededor de la hoguera de Julieta y Mire que casi tocaban con sus pies el fuego.

— ¿Alguien nos recuerda?— preguntaba Mire buscando a Walker, pero sin encontrarlo.

—Bien pensado idiota…—le dijo Yashio cuando ambos tenían el mapa — ¿Qué sigue?— dijo Yashio aunque con recelo por no poder sacarle el mapa a Walker, quien se había percatado de lo traicionero de Yashio y lo había atado a su muñeca.

—Debemos hacerle creer que llegó el dios que esperaban…necesitamos a alguien grandote— buscaban y allí estaba James completamente aterrado y confundido.

— ¿El idiota?— preguntaba Yashio y Walker resoplaba

_**Confesionario**_

—No sé que habrá pasado en la temporada anterior, pero éstos chicos sí que se odian— confesaba Walker

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Entonces ambos raptaban a James del espectáculo de la paliza a Jason, le explicaron el plan y el chico accedió.

— ¿Tu nombre?—le preguntaba inocente a Yashio que levantó una ceja lo más alto que pudo.

— ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Yashio…robe tu novia?— le preguntaba riendo y Walker mordía su labio

— ¿A Jenny?...—inquiría confundido y ahora Walker miraba sumamente sorprendido.

— ¿No recuerdas quien soy verdad?— le preguntaba Walker, ya deduciendo lo que había ocurrido.

—No…no recuerdo nada, pero no le digan a Jenny, me dijo que mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto— y a Yashio le brillaron los ojos, pero Walker se encontraba sumamente aterrado y confundido, además de que estaban corriendo en contra del reloj.

—En otro momento lo discutiremos….ahora apégate al plan— le pidió el nerd rápidamente y salió una enorme humarada provocada por Yashio y la tierra, entonces la sombra gigantesca casi de 5 metros que había logrado provocar Walker tomaba forma espectral, y ahora James hablaba con una voz grave pero demoniaca en un idioma inventando.

—DEMONIO—dijeron los nativos aterrados.

—YA ES SUFICIENTE, SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ— gritaba Mire

—LIBEREN A LOS ADOLESCENTES— pedía el demonio y de tal modo los nativo lo hicieron liberando también a Julieta y Mire.

—AHORA ARRODILLENSE MIRANDO HACIA…EHM….AQUE ARBOL CON UN OJO— pedía y seguían al pie de la letra los nativos.

Walker y Yashio chocaban sus manos, cuando salía del lugar un nativo que los descubrió.

—Ahora adhiérete a mi plan…corramos—le dijo Yashio sacando a James bruscamente y saliendo con Walker corriendo.

— ¿Qué…?— preguntaba Andy al verlos correr y al demonio desaparecer.

—CORRAN CORRAN CORRAN—gritaba Walker y los chicos seguían aquello mientras los nativos al notarlo los perseguían, arrojando flechas con fuego y dándole a algunos.

—Gracias amigo—dijo Jason con un diente menos

—De nada— dijo Walker riendo. Todos los campistas huían a toda velocidad, luego se encontraron con los Unicornios, que hacían lo mismo.

—Hey Janisse… ¿de que corren?— preguntaba Tobi sin aire.

—Anciana loca— dijo Janisse mucho más agitada.

—Ah…nosotros de una tribu… que coincidencia ¿eh?...—y ella lo apartó de un modo brusco para abrirse camino.

Los campistas seguían el mapa y seguían corriendo, mientras se escucho de un helicóptero.

—Yo que ustedes correría más rápido la abuela del Cheff no tiene buen carácter— rio McLean mientras el Chef carcajeaba al ver a su abuela montada en un jabalí ir tras los campistas —Y tampoco los nativos— cuando un montón de nativos corrían —Además…el volcán hará erupción en cualquier momento, mejor apresúrense— diciendo eso se largo tras una pequeña roca que abolló el helicóptero y luego provoco que este estrellara con un árbol y los tres cayeron.

— ¿Quién quiere la eliminación inmediata?— preguntaba McLean en brazos de Troy.

—Mejor comienza a correr McLean— reía Damen con Liz a su lado

_**Confesionario**_

—Creí que si Liz veía que me revelaba contra Chris iba a gritar mi nombre…pero nadie me vio— se entristecía Sam

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—LLEVAME TROY— pedía McLean y el interno corría con el anfitrión en brazos, y también el Cheff ahora.

—Comienzo a dejar de sentir las piernas— se quejaba Dratro, pero en ello todos cayeron por un pozo, cayéndose sobre los primero que habían llegado dejando a Chris elegantemente sobre la montaña de chicos, y luego bajaba pisándole las cabezas.

—Gracias…—dijo McLean y todos se recomponía.

—Te ayudo—le dijo Sam a Liz y cuando la quiso poner de pie tiro tanto del brazo de ésta que la hizo caer al suelo del otro lado.

—Gracias Sam—dijo ella cuando Andy la ayudaba a recomponerse. En el lugar estaban las fuentes y el sitio para ponerle agua, en una de ellas había el esqueleto de un interno escondido.

—Aquí estuviste Leon— reía McLean —Parece que no te fue tan bien…—carcajeaba

—Rápido a las fuentes—se dividían nuevamente en tres los equipos y comenzaban a hacerla funcionar, habían en total nueve fuentes.

—Oops olvidaba también que debían elegir la fuente correcta y beber de ella…solo hay tres— rio — Los demás pueden hasta ser envenenados…así que sean sabios— dijo McLean y todos refunfuñaron.

—Ésta—eligió Vanessa con aires de sabelotodo

—Nosotros elegimos ésta— daba una patada a Janisse, Nía y Sam se encontraba ya en una sentado y deprimido comiendo.

—Supongo que esta está bien— dijo Blair y los campistas la hicieron funcionar, mientras se acercaban los pasos de los nativos.

—Tres….dos…uno…BEBAN—dijo McLean y Nía, Sam, y Nessy bebieron de la fuente, todos se miraron y al instante a Nía le surgieron manchas en todo el cuerpo color verde, luego Vanessa instantáneamente se desmayo, y todos esperaron a Sam, aquel chico lucía excelente.

—Gracias por el agua, estaba empalago— dijo bebiendo más de aquella agua.

—Ganadores equipo Unicornio, sigan intentando PERDEDORES— pedía a los Fénix y a los Centauros, Andy siguió con el poco agua que quedaba pero la fuente apenas podía funcionar, su agua había sido bebida por los nativos, mientras que los Centauros aún poseían agua e hicieron funcionar otra fuente de donde bebía Miranda y quedaba intacta.—Perdedores…equipo…perdedor…digo Fénix— rio cuando un montón de nativos cayeron pero al ver al Cheff aterrados salieron corriendo, del mismo modo cayó un cerdo y la señora que se desmayó del golpe.

— ¿Mumha?— preguntaba Cheff al verla dormir plácidamente— Sera mejor no despertarla no tiene buen carácter— dijo y todos pasaron silenciosos

— ¿Alguna historia que no conozcamos?—le preguntaba Liz al Cheff que gruñía—Ok…ok— se retracto —Y luego dice que su abuela no tiene buen carácter— Los campistas, y el anfitrión iban directo a los botes y luego al barco.

**Ceremonia**

— ¿Largo día no?—les preguntó a los exhaustos campistas que miraban a Chris— Libros por aquí para… Damen, Tobi, Alicard…sorprendentemente Yashio, Julieta , Liz y…— decía con suspenso — Andy, Vanessa estas fuera tú y tus libros— la chica indignada se levanto mirando a su equipo

—Era la única persona con cabeza— dijo

—Si gracias a ti nos encontramos con los nativos— le dijo Liz indignada.

—Ya vete niña—le pedía Troy con el salvavidas en la mano.

—Para que lo sepas…tu autobiografía apes….— y Chris la arrojó de una patada al agua.

— ¿Apes…?— preguntaba el anfitrión— Jamás lo sabremos, ¿quieren ver más adolescentes al borde la muerte, mas de mi grandioso ser, quieren saber si mi autobiografía apes…? Pues saben que tienen que hacer y es sintonizar Total Drama Book Adventure—finalizaba con Vanessa en el agua leyendo en el salvavidas.

**HOLA AQUÍ LOLITA PIDIENDO DISCULPAS...TARDE AÑOS LO SÉ...BUENO PERO AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL CAPITULO DE PIRATAS...¿Y EL QUE SIGUE?...MMM JAJAJA SERÁ CONOCIDO LO PROMETO Y DIVERTIDO. SE FUE VANESSA...PERO TENDREMOS MÁS DE ÉSTA CHICA QUE LOGRO SACARNOS UNA SONRISA POR HACER ENFURECER A CHRIS...JAMES SIGUE SIN MEMORIA Y AHORA LO SABEN WALKER Y YASHIO...JASON RECIBIÓ UNA PALIZA...Y AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO SEPAMOS PORQUE SABEMOS QUE LO MERECE...BUENOO ESTUVE DIBUJANDO A LOS PERSONAJES OJALAS ALGÚN DÍA LO TENGA LISTOS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOY UNA PEREZOSA!...BUENO SIN MAS, MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS X SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE AMO ESCRIBIR Y QUE USTEDES LA HACEN ESPECIAL...Y POR CIERTO HABRÁ APARICIONES DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND...BUENO SIN MÁS ME MARCHO MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS SABEN QUE ESO ME INSPIRA MUCHÍSIMO, LOS QUIERO!**

**SUERTE**


	6. El show de la selva

—Finalmente un poco de sol— festejaba Nía en bikini paseándose en la cubierta, luego puso una lona y se arrojo a descansar, Mire hizo lo mismo, Maggie igual aunque su bikini era extraña, más bien era un traje de baño enterizo con colores y flores colgando.

—¿Finalmente un poco de sol?...¿cómo pude salir con esa idiota?— bufaba Matt

—Creo que no necesitas que lo diga, pero tu constante rechazo en voz alta y publico denota tu interés por ella, al decirlo te "autoconvences" de algo que en tu subconsciente sabes que no es cierto— aclaraba Walker cuando tanto Jason molido a golpes y Matt confundido lo miraban como perros con dudas, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Digo...que idiota— resoplaba y los muchachos rubios volvían a su posición original.

**Unicornios**

—Ganar se siente...genial— respiraba Janisse bebiendo agua, el calor azotaba ese día, pero nada importaba porque la muchacha de cabello de fuego sonreía.

—Relajarse es lo mejor ¿verdad nena?— preguntaba Alan a Angie que miraba anonadada a Travis el cual intentaba crear, fabricar o destruir un objeto.

—¿Relajarse?...Me gustaría relajarme en mi casa, en la comodidad de mi hogar...aquí es simplemente estúpido— bufaba Dratro mirando una revista de millonarios con chimentos

—¿Tú crees que si aprendo a tocar la guitarra impresionaré a Liz?— preguntaba Sam desenredando sus rulos para ver si lograba un lacio perfecto como Damen, pero no...volvían a erizarse aún peor.

—Creo que...no me importa— no le dirigía la mirada el rubio platino

—Alégrate oxigenado— bromeaba Riaya de un inusual buen humor.

—¿Y tú que te traes?— preguntaba Blair acomodando su cabello perfectamente ordenado, el calor recorría a todos, pero parecía dejar intacta a Blair.

—MOMENTOS TERRIBLES SE ACERCAN— y una señora cincuentona con aluminio en su cabeza y cabello gris y desordenado además de ojos desorbitados se acercaba a ellos gritando.

—Oh no...para colmo mas locos— refunfuñaba Dratro.

—SOY TERRILEAN FALLSTAR, Y CREO QUE LOS ALIENS ESTAN CERCA...SABEN DE NOSOTROS— gritaba y se escondía debajo de los pies levantados de Riaya que elevaba una ceja y reía.

**Fenix**

—Él te olvido, deberías superarlo— reía Yashio con su usual sonrisa de conocerlo todo.

—¿Ese discurso no sería para otra chica? — preguntaba Andy solitaria, a excepción de la sombría presencia de Yashio

—¿Hablas de la flaquita?, no necesito aclararle que su príncipe se decoloro...los hombres suelen hacerlo solos— sonreía y se apoyaba contra una de las barandas como estaba Andy

—¿Hacer qué?— se intrigaba la misma

—Perder a las muchachas lindas ...— comentaba y dejaba a la chica pensativa

**Confesionario**

—Yo y Jason aún somos novios...creo— se apenaba ante la última palabra

**Fin del Confesionario.**

—CAMPISTAS— gritaba desde un helicóptero.—SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA SELVA—y el barco anclaba estrepitosamente, todos ellos caían, y Matt tenía la suerte de aterrizar sobre Nía y haber colocado su pie en la boca de la misma, que escupía cuando se levantaba y hacía arcadas.

—Creía que quizás...algún día, descansaríamos— se burlaba Damen y Liz reía como boba ante las palabras del muchacho.

—HOY ESTARÁN VIVIENDO EL LIBRO DE LA SELVA...espero estén listos—siseaba lo último y los equipos se preparaban bajando del barco, y tocando la playa para adentrarse en la selva con Troy, quien parecía cansado, entonces llegando al centro, Chris bajaba de su helicóptero y se quedaba en el centro para explicar el juego —Deberán encontrar al tigre y vencerlo, pero antes... deben enfrentar a los monos sin leyes, y la manada de lobos, cada uno tiene un talismán con mi rostro que intercambiaran por objetos que serán útiles para enfrentar al furioso felino; lo siento— y miraba a los campistas con sonrisa burlona —Manos a la obra CAMPISTAS AVENTUREROS— gritaba lo último

—¿Lastimar a un animal indefenso?—preguntaba Julieta asqueada

—Es un decir...no creo que lo logren— burlaba y Cheff reía —Están en la selva...y deben sobrevivir, así que aventureros...vivan la aventura y el estiércol— señalaba un excremento más grande que sus cabezas, y todos se asqueaban, entonces Chris se retiraba riéndose tan fuerte como sus pulmones podían.

**Confesionario**

—Espero que lo del tigre sea una broma...me costó muy caro "la aventura" pasada— comentaba Jason sin un diente

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Unicornios**

—UN TIGRE—gritaba Travis en el oído de Dratro que gruñía

—¿Cuál es su problema?— y en ellos Janisse reía, el chico la miraba y reía de lado.

—Jan...—llamaba Sam como un niño—Debo ganar así Liz ve lo increíblemente cool que soy— comentaba y se adelantaba

—Bueno...debemos seguir el camino de bananas...supongo, y encontraremos a los monos, quienes nos dirán donde está el tigre— comentaba la muchacha entonces Angie notaba algo.

**Centauros**

—Es obvio que los monos son en esta dirección cabeza de banana— comentaba Mirando discutiendo con Nía

—Se que por ser una mona, crees que sabes donde viven tus padres...pero no— la empujaba hacia el lodo, cuando Francisco con Walker la tomaban para que no le arranque la cabellera rubia a Nía.

—Quizás el camino de plátanos solo es para desviarnos, y el contrario no lleva a nada, yo seguiría los árboles frutales, quizás...allí están ocultos nuestros amigos primates— comentaba Walker apaciguando las aguas.

—Llevémoslo a votación— comentaba Francisco.

—Por mi idea— preguntaba Miranda y solo ella levantaba la mano

—JA, ¿POR LA MIA?—y solo Mire levantaba el brazo, Nía miraba a todos como una víbora a punto de envenenar a su presa.

—¿Por Walker entonces?— preguntaba Francisco y el resto levantaba la mano, así que siguieron el rastro del muchacho.

**Confesionario**

—¿Porque ese idiota tiene todo el reconocimiento?— preguntaba enfadada

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Fenix**

—Bien pensado tontuelo— reía Yashio mientras comía bayas del camino

—Gracias—decía entre dientes Alicard guardando su ira.

—Ya no tiene sentido que seamos enemigos ¿sabes?, después de todo he olvidado a esa perra de Yuri...Yuki ¿Como era su nombre?— preguntaba llenándose de bayas

—Yhiel...y creo que lo sabes— comentaba el grandulón —Y no la llames perra—apretaba sus puños

—¿Cómo se le llama a esa clase de muchacha entonces? ¿Cómo le dirías a tu hermana? ¿Mujer honrada?— se reía tan fuerte como podía y Alicard levantaba el puño

—Tranquilo no lo vale— lo detenía Andy y el chico sonreía

—Tienes razón...—y ambos seguían camino, luego llegaban a unas ruinas imperiales, Yashio dejaba caer unas bayas de su boca de la sorpresa.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder— mencionaba Damen, y se adentraba en el lugar cuando miles de monos lo recibían arrojando fruta y riéndose, muchos bajaban a olfatear.

—Lindos...¿monitos?—decía Julieta quedando espalda con espalda con Andy quien trataba de alejarse de los perversos monos.

—¿Alguna idea?— preguntaba Liz con monos comiendo su cabellera negra.

—Dicen que la música calma a las bestias— mencionaba Damen y comenzaba a tocar con su guitarra una música melódica, entonces los monos le arrojaron mas frutas.

—¿Que tal algo mas...movido?—preguntaba Toby con un mono que lo desvestía y se ponía su ropa, entonces Damen comenzó y los monos bailaban al son de la música, inmediatamente sacando a bailar a Liz, y Andy, mientras hacían una especie de fiesta.

—Bien...muy despacio chicos— decia Alicard mientras bailando trataban de pasar a la fortaleza de los simios, y conseguir el primer medallón, para intercambiarlo por el mapa.

—Aquí— dijo Yashio sacándoselo a un bebe mono, quien comenzó a chillar

—¿Porque creo que eso no fue buena idea?— preguntaba Toby mirando cómo a pesar de que la música seguía, miraban descontentos por el atropello del muchacho.

—No sé si es muy obvio...pero, CORRAN—grito Andy y todos salieron despavoridos, con unos monos que los corrían, cuando finalmente atravesaron la fortaleza, ya estos solo lanzaron chillidos, y frutas, algunas los alcanzaron.

—El aroma a papaya no se me ira jamás— mencionaba Alicard

—Creo que deberías agradecer— dijo Andy riendo cuando Yashio tenía su cabeza llena de excremento, todos se echaron a reír y el muchacho quedo enfadado.

—De un modo u otro...te lo mereces— dijo Juli, y siguieron su camino.

**Unicornios.**

—¿Mosquitos?, ¿saben qué? Prefiero morir, lo dije— soltaba Dratro golpeándose con sus manos la cara para espantar a los bichos.

—No puedo creer que dos chicas o tres hayan sentido "algo" por ti...es tan absurdo— bufaba Janisse mientras comandaba su equipo.

—Como si tu opinión valiera mucho para mí, espero poder cansarte así me dejas ir a casa— comentaba el rubio y ella ponía sus ojos en blanco.

—AQUEL ES EL LUGAR— mencionaba Sam— Amo esta película, Yo soy el rey del jaz gogo, el más mono rey del swing— cantaba el muchacho bailando— QUIERO SER COMO TU...—

—Como funciona su mente siempre será un misterio— comentaba Riaya con su gran cabello atado que le hacía sudar la frente por el calor sofocante.

—QUIERO ANDAR COMO TU— se acercaba Travis bailando con Sam quien sonreía y ambos seguían camino cantando.

—Chicos...—advertía Blair, cuando un montón de monos enfurecidos lanzaban excremento, recién "fabricados"

—¿Porqué Rey Louie?— gritaba Travis cuando los monos se enfurecían mas al borde de salir de su templo.

**Centauros.**

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba Nía cuando llegaba a ver a los unicornios asustados

—Excremento— contestaba Angie, mientras los demás trataban de esquivarlo con los arboles.

—Bien...este es el plan Centauros— comenzaba Nía y nadie le ponía atención.

—¿Correr como locos por el excremento?— preguntaba Maggie deseosa de que eso, por algún motivo, ocurra.

—NO—se enfurecía Nía.

—Ya lo sé, necesitamos una persona, un chivo expiatorio, que direccione a los monos hacia otro sitio, y una persona que busque el talismán, cuando esté listo, nos hará una señal y todo el equipo correrá fuera del templo, incluyendo nuestro chivo expiatorio, ellos no se atreverán a moverse mas allá de su templo, menos con intrusos acechando— comenzaba a decir Walker y todos lo alentaban ante la mirada celosa de Nía.

**Confesionario**

—¿Quién es este Nerd? ¿El líder del grupo?— preguntaba bufando nuevamente la rubia.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

—Saquen sus palitos— decía Jason juntando ramitas rompiéndolas, para así elegir a su chivo, todos sacaron.

—Oh no...— dijo la rubia —NO ES JUSTO—gritaba con el palo más corto

—Suerte...espero que no vuelvas castaña, si sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Matt y esto le mereció un buen golpe en su nariz.

—¿Nuestro explorador será?— preguntaba Walker y volvían a hacer lo de los palitos.

—SI—festejaba Maggie y salía corriendo.

—Maggie este es el plan—la capturo Nía antes.

—No tomes el talismán, perderemos el desafió, culparemos al plan de Walker, y de ese modo, obtendremos la victoria, el Nerd queda afuera del equipo, y yo vuelvo a ser la abeja reina, ¿quedo claro?—preguntaba entre dientes, y la muchacha de cabello rosa accedía.

—MONOS REPUGNANTES—gritaba Nía arrojándoles piedras, y en efecto ellos la perseguían, Maggie había encontrado un talismán debajo de un montón de cascaras de bananas, lo tomo, pensó en lo que Nía le había dicho, y lo dejo en el lugar remplazándolo por una piedra similar, pero sin la cara de Chris.

—LO TENGO—grito y el equipo siguió con el plan, Los unicornios habían aprovechado la distracción de Nía, y Janisse ya tenía el talismán, el equipo llenos de excremento de mono estaba en camino.

**Fenix**

—Soy la pantera negra Baguira, aquí tienen el mapa—decía Troy— Oh lo siento...lo olvide, cambiaron las reglas, no hay mapa, no sería muy salvaje, solo deben llevar los dos talismanes, y luego enfrentarse al tigre, suerte— comentaba y reía sínico

—IDIOTA—gritaba Andy y lo quería golpear cuando Alicard la sostenía.

—Tienes fuerza para ser delgada— comentaba y ella se calmaba y sonreía, ante eso Yashio miraba atento.

—Bien...a la guarida de los lobos—tragaba saliva Toby, y todos seguían su camino, el anuncio fue igual para los siguientes, y entonces también fueron a la guarida, los tres equipos se encontraron juntos.

—Allí...—señalo torpe Liz

—Tráiganlo—comentaba Nía fingiendo competir, entonces Jason se lanzo contra los lobos sin pensarlo, luego uno de ellos lo corrió y le mordió el trasero arrancándole la ropa interior y provocando que choque con Alan que había ido a buscar el de su equipo, ambos cayeron.

—Son solo lobos, ¿verdad?— preguntó Travis y siguió camino, luego paso por los lobos cauteloso, y consiguió el talismán, todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

—Podrías haberte hecho daño— lo recibía rápidamente Blair, y el chico arqueaba una ceja.—No es que me importe como algo personal...si no...—

—ERES GENIAL—lo abrazaba su hermana Angie.

—Te dije que eran solo lobos—comentaba Travis alterado como siempre, y ambos se dedicaban sonrisa, ante la atenta mirada de Blair.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está la niña actriz?— preguntaba Janisse.

—No...—respondían todos.

—Mejor, si PERDEMOS YA SABEN CHICOS, ELIMINEN A DRATRO—gritaba el rubio y Janisse lo lanzaba a los lobos

_**Confesionario**_

—Janisse me tiene cansado...¿quien se cree que es?— preguntaba el rubio molesto

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—¿Quien se arriesga por el equipo?—preguntaba Alicard

—Yo voy— dijo Yashio y golpeando lobos, y deslizándose entre ellos, consiguió el talismán.

—¿Era necesario la crueldad con los animales?— preguntaba Liz indignada.

—No discrimino linda, cruel con personas, animales, plantas y minerales— mencionaba y Julieta mordía su labio.

_**Confesionario**_

—¿Es que no existe un minuto en donde no sea un idiota?— preguntaba

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Aunque podría hacer algunas excepciones—le susurro en el oído a la muchacha, y ella se sonrojo.

—No sé si es un cumplido...o un insulto— comentaba ella alejándose con su equipo para seguir en juego, aunque mirando de reojo a los centauros y a James que estaba abrazado con Jenny.

_**Confesionario**_

—Es como si se hubiese olvidado todo, ¿abrazado con Jenny?, es el colmo— mencionaba ella

—No podía prestar atención al desafió, cuando veo a esa chica delgadita...es como si se me olvidara todo...bueno más de lo que se me acostumbra— mencionaba James rascando su cabeza.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—VE A BUSCARLO—lo empujaba a Matt, Nía, y este con la mordida de un lobo en el brazo conseguía el talismán.

—Genial— festejaba Jenny y los dos rubios mal heridos seguían camino.

**Unicornios.**

—Bien Unicornios, solo falta una persona de su equipo para enfrentarse a su tigre— decía Chris, habían tres jaulas, todas tapadas, pero se escuchaban rugidos por lo bajo.

—¿Dónde demonios esta Fallstar?— preguntaba

—Llegamos— mencionaba Toby cuando agotados los Fenix ponían pie sobre el lugar.

—Elijan...una jaula...—decía malicioso Mclean.

—¿La segunda?—pregunto Andy y todos asintieron, entonces el Cheff saco la manta y un tigre gigante estaba a la espera, hambriento.

—OH VAMOS, ESTO DEBE SER ILEGAL— comentaba Damen exhausto.

—Bueno chico lindo, quizás...o quizás tenemos muy buenos abogados—reía y entre ellos se miraban.

—Solo dos pueden competir, una lucha libre con el tigre y ganaran inmunidad—mencionaba y entonces Alicard daba un paso al frente, pero sin que pudiera darse cuenta Andy sostuvo su brazo.

—OH lo siento—dijo— ¿No es peligroso?— preguntaba ella.

—Ninguno de ustedes es suficientemente grande o fuerte...debo ir yo— comentaba y hacia suspirar a Liz.

—¿Ese coraje no saldrá del fondo de tu corazón no?— preguntaba Toby a Yashio que gruñía.

—Lo haré, solo para que vean lo útil que soy en su equipo de perdedores— comentaba caminando con su enemigo a la jaula del tigre, ambos eran sumamente altos.

—Tranquila...—le decía riendo Damen a Julieta que miraba con ojos preocupados.

—Solo me preocupa el desafió, quiero ganar...—se rehusaba a decir lo contrario.

—PELEA—gritaba el Cheff y sonaba un ring, el Tigre avanzo a Alicard, trataba de morderlo, y conseguía darle arañazos, mientras el chico se defendía, pero intentaba no golpearlo, solo reducirlo, al tiempo recibió un arañazo en su pecho y toco la mano de Yashio para cambiar. Al contrario de Alicard, Yashio golpeaba ferozmente al tigre, lo intimidaba y reía cuando lo golpeaba, el tigre entonces enfurecido, araño el rostro del muchacho que golpeo con fiereza el estomago del tigre, entonces cambiaron, Alicard volvió a entrar, para entonces el animal estaba furioso, golpeo con sus fuerzas al humano, y este cambio, Yashio dio su toque final, aunque agotado y con sangre en su rostro, el Tigre cedió y se quedo llorisqueando en un rincón, Yashio iba a dar su golpe final cuando una voz se escuchó.

—DETENTE—gritaba Liz, entonces el chico bajo, y por primera vez Yashio estaba derrotado, a pesar de haber lastimado y ganado, se acostó en la tierra y desmayo.

—Valió la pena, totalmente—mencionaba Toby tocando con una rama a Yashio.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntaba Andy curando las heridas de Alicard, y este respondía riendo

—Tuve peores palizas...no quería lastimar a un animal...deberían dejármelo a Chris...ahí lo disfrutaría—y ella reía

—Todos— y Liz se acercaba.

—ERES GENIAL ALICARD—abrazaba y todos vitoreaban al muchacho, mientras Yashio estaba desmayado.

—¿Que hace Andy?—preguntaba Jason y corría a ver a los Fenix.

—Hey...—saludaba ella

—¿Qué hacías?...—preguntaba y entonces Chris interrumpía.

—FENIX SON LOS PRIMEROS GANADORES, DE PRIMERA CLASE, MUY BIEN ALICARD, PUDISTE DAR BUENOS GOLPES...NO COMO OTROS QUE RECORDAMOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR— carcajeaba incrementando el odio de Jason, por la paliza que le había propiciado anteriormente.

—Solo te está molestando—sonreía Andy pero el chico se alejaba molesto.

_**Confesionario**_

—No sé que le suceda conmigo a Jason...pero me está cansando, no soy de las tontas que lloran por algún mal criado—bufaba Andy

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Centauros...presenten sus talismanes— y solo había uno, todos miraban a Maggie que sonreía.

—¿El otro?— preguntaba Francisco exasperado.

—Oops—mencionaba ella.

—Ok...no, no puede ser...—miraba Walker de reojo a Nía—Tu lo perdiste, no sé cómo, no sé porque...pero tú tienes algo que ver—juntaba valor el muchacho más bajo que la rubia, y ella lo ignoraba.

—Como quieras nerd, pero no fui yo, hice mi parte del trato, quizás tendrías que haber tenido más coraje y enviar alguien en quien confiaras, no a Maggie...—mencionaba y el chica estaba a punto de estallar.

—Tranquilos...no hay que pelear—comentaba Jenny apaciguando, falsamente, las aguas.

—Se que odio a la rubia teñida, pero...es verdad Walker, deberías haber supuesto que podía suceder—comentaba Miranda.

—¿Supuesto?...como quieran, elijan a quien creerle, es ella o yo—mencionaba el muchacho exasperado.

—¿En serio chicos?...somos un equipo, y a pesar de lo odiosa que puedo ser, todos sabemos que lo que más me importa es ganar—decía maliciosa, y entonces dejaba a los centauros dubitativos.

**Unicornios.**

—Allí— mencionaba Alan.

—¿Fallstar?— preguntaba Janisse

—NO, SOY EL ESPIRITU DE LA SELVA—decía cubierta en hojas, y vestida de verde, pintada con lodo.

—Ok...—reía Angie con Travis.

—NO HAREMOS DAÑO A LOS ANIMALES, NI HOY NI NUNCA—decía con voz tenebrosa y dejaba escapar a los Tigres, que apaleaban a Troy de un modo horrendo y este corría con Chris y Cheff que salían despavoridos.

—PERDIMOS—gritaba Sam— Aunque...tampoco quería lastimar tigres, es todo tan confuso—y Janisse miraba a Mclean trepado de un árbol.

—Unicronios pierden, centauros también...y como han logrado ponerme de tan buen humor, hay doble eliminación, uno de los unicornios y otro de los centauros, perdedores—bufaba el anfitrión.

—Genial—festejaba Janisse irónicamente.

—Chicos ya saben, su rubio preferido puede abandonar el barco cuando quieran—y todos los Unicornios lo miraban con odio.

**Fénix**

—Se supone que estas mejor ¿no?— preguntaba Andy a un recostado y adolorido Alicard,

—Se supone... todos sabemos que Total Drama no se caracteriza por su enfermería—dijo riendo y alcanzando un poco de agua a su boca.

—Fue genial lo que hiciste, todos están agradecidos...no soportaríamos perder a un miembro más...—comentaba sentándose a su lado.

—Aunque Yashio debe ser tentador— y ella reía.

—¿Chicos?...¿Interrumpo?— preguntaba Liz con ojos picaros.

—Para nada—respondía Andy sonrojada, y codeaba a su amiga quien reía.

—Damen aún llora por su guitarra robada por los monos— comentaba la chica.

_**Confesionario**_

—MI GUITARRA—lloraba el chico y el calamara lo intentaba tragar hacia el inodoro.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—¿El otro competidor?— preguntaba Alicard y las chicas sonreían.

—Necesito agua...me duele tanto, ay—fingía Yashio.

—No seré tu "criada" ¿ok?— lo molestaba Julieta llevándole agua —Quiero disfrutar de ganar una sola vez...si no te molesta— comentaba

—Pero salve la vida de todos, en el juego...¿no soy tu héroe?— preguntaba con risa maliciosa— Ya lo sé, tienes novio...lo olvidaba como pasa tanto tiempo con Jenny...lo olvido— comentaba y ella lo golpeaba en el brazo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Uno intenta ayudar...pero él lo hace sumamente difícil—comentaba irritada

_**Fin del Confesionario**_.

_**Eliminación.**_

—Bien chicos...como sabrán hay dos equipos y dos perdedores, primero...los centauros, Mire, Matt, Jason, Francisco, James, Jenny, Miranda, y Nía...siguen en juego— y Walker que había quedado con Maggie en los últimos miraba decepcionado al equipo

_**Confesionario**_

—Nadie se mete conmigo Nerd—recordaba a la cámara la rubia

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Walker...tú te quedas, Maggie tus locuras tienen un fin— comentaba el anfitrión entregando su biografía al muchacho que aliviado miraba a Nía.

—NO PUEDE SER, FUE SU CULPA—gritaba la rubia

—Lo perdió Maggie, no molestes—le arrojaba un libro Jason y ella caía desmayada, luego él chocaba los cinco con Matt.

—Adiós amigos...aventureros...—lanzaba un beso y luego abrazaba a Francisco, y le proporcionaba un beso en la boca, que lo dejaba perplejo, luego se lanzaba al agua.

—Unicornios...su turno, Janisse, Blair, Angie, Fallstar, Sam, Travis, Riaya...—y dejaba a la expectativa, solo quedaban el chico rockero, y Dratro, quien se puso de pie sonriente, y comenzó a despedirse.

—Adiós, no me importan, soy feliz, y finalmente hicieron algo bueno, perdedores, expulsarme— y entonces el libro le cayó en la cabeza.

—No...no eres tu Dratro, así que quédate donde estas, Alan, hora de partir—y el chico miraba a sus compañeros que evitaban observarlo.

—Fue un placer muchachos...nos veremos...cuando sea—y con estilo se lanzaba al mar.

—¿Estás bien?...pobre niño de mami, tendrá que pasar otro día comiendo basura...como lo siento—comentaba Janisse en el odio de Dratro que rechinaba sus dientes.

—¿Me extrañaban?...porque yo sí me extrañaba a mi mismo en televisión, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio de hoy, mas drama, mas adolecentes humillados, ¿mas Dratro deseando morir?, sigan sintonizando Total Drama Book...ADVENTURE—gritaba McClean.

**BIEN MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS LOLI HACE SU APARICIÓN, BUENO ES QUE ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIR NUEVAMENTE, PERO SIMPLEMENTE ME SENTÍA MAL AL DEJARLO SIN TERMINAR, AGRADEZCO MUCHO SI ALGUIEN SIQUIERA LO LEE SUPONGO QUE LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO YA NO SE SI LOS CREADORES DE LOS PERSONAJES SIQUIERA SIGUEN EN EL FANDOM...BUENO COMO SEA ¿LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SI, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y ES BUENO VOLVER...**

**SUERTE**


	7. Relato de un campista

—¿Sienten eso?— preguntaba Damen cuando una ola en la noche lo embistió, llego a ver el rostro de Blair a lo lejos, entonces más lejos aún el barco, y luego todo fue confuso, la tormenta, lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

**Fénix**

—¿Qué...?— preguntaba Julieta cuando se levanto estaba en un cuadrado de madera con Liz y Toby en él.

—Liz...—comentaba el muchacho y entre ellos se miraban.

—Una nota—dijo Julieta, y miraba en una botella, no veía a nadie, el sol pegaba fuerte, y temía de que el agua estuviera lleno de tiburones, parecía la mañana, pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

—Queridos aventureros, espero que disfruten de su nuevo desafió, Relato de un Naufrago, el primero en llegar a la isla con su equipo completo gana, espero que el desafío tome menos de un día, los quiere mucho (mentira), Chris— leía en voz alta Toby ellos se recostaron.

—¿Donde estarán los demás?— preguntaba Juli.

**Centauros.**

—Buen día— comenzaba la mañana sobre un botecito inflable Mire.

—¿Buenos?—preguntaba Nía secando su cabello rubio y mirando al sol —Mclean la pagará caro— comentaba y se secaba la ropa.

—Linda tormenta— decía Walker —Creí que te habías ahogado...es una lástima que no—y entonces se dio cuenta que nadie rio de su chiste, ya que eran solo ellos tres en el bote.

—Mala decisión— dijo Nía empujándolo al agua, y entonces el muchacho comenzó a ahogarse, y ella reía, Mire miraba nerviosa la situación.

—HEY—gritaba del otro lado Francisco, y lograba subirse al bote, luego Walker también.

—Chris solo me dijo de llegar a una isla...no lo entendí, y dijo que tenía suerte de estar despierta— comentaba Mire.

—Era la madrugada...¿mis padre no creen que es hora de demandar a Chris?— preguntaba Francisco furiosos.

—Mejor que pensar en eso sería ganar...no nos hará bien otro eliminado...—comentaba Walker poniéndose de pie y observando para direccionar a su equipo.

**Unicornios.**

—¿Janisse...Janisse?—comenzaba a golpear en la cara Dratro a la muchacha.

—YA ESTOY—dijo ella empujándolo, entonces él se sostuvo fuerte, estaban sobre una balsita de madera, donde a penas cabían ellos.—No...de todos, no—comentaba ella mirando a los lados—¿HAY ALGUIEN?—la respuesta era nula.

—Es simpático ver cómo crees que yo lo estoy disfrutando—y ella se tapaba el rostro con las manos.— A ver sirenita, leí el mensaje de Chris, llegaremos a una isla, y "la pesadilla", habrá terminado— comentaba el muchacho entregándole el papel a ella que leía con los ojos rápidamente.

—¿Como haremos?...no importa—se recostaba y el muchacho miraba en cualquier dirección— Juro solemnemente que esta vez si perdemos...te elimino— prometía la pelirroja.

—Buena decisión— dijo el rubio relajándose— ¿Crees que llegaremos alguna día a tierra?— y entonces ella miro preocupada.

**Fénix**

—Y bien...¿ya sabes dónde estamos?— preguntaba en la balsa Andy, Yashio estaba con lo que parecía un brazo roto, y Alicard remaba en alguna dirección, mientras Damen observaba una brújula.

—Al menos Chris nos otorgo una pista— comenzaba a decir Alicard y miraba

—¿No hay rastros de Liz?— preguntaba Damen preocupado.

—Nop— dijo el resto y el chico se deprimía.

—No podemos ganar sin ellos, sería bueno si hacen algo y los buscan...yo ayudaría pero tengo mi brazo roto—comentaba Yashio de peor humor que el usual, el dolor parecía haber llevado la gracia que él le ponía a sus insultos.

**Centauros.**

—¿Flaquita?— preguntaba James despertándose.

—Eso quisiéramos— comentaba Matt al borde de una balsa de madera. James levanto la vista, Jason, Miranda, Y Matt le hacían compañía

—¿Jenny?— preguntó

—Aquí—dijo la chica apoyándose en su pecho de modo dramático.

—Lo que ves, es lo que hay, yo que tu no me pondría pretencioso— reía Jason mojando su cabello.

—¿Alguna solución?, comienzo a aburrirme de los chistes infantiles— dijo Miranda desaprobando la actitud de los rubios.

—Esperar que nos rescaten— dijeron al unísono.

—NO— protestó ella— Tu dijiste que habías encontrado un mapa... dámelo— y Matt se lo entrego molesto.

—¿Y bien preciosa...alguna solución?— preguntaba Jason quitando su remera para tomar sol, Miranda de distrajo segundos, y luego volvió en sí.

—Deberíamos ir en dirección noroeste, y quizás en la isla encontremos al resto del equipo—y comenzaron la marcha.

**Unicornios.**

—Bien solo faltan Dratro y Janisse...—contaba por última vez Blair— ¿Alguien tiene una pista de donde pueden estar?— y todos miraban desconcertados.

—Buenos días marinos— dijo desde el agua Fallstar —Soy Erien...la sirena—con la cabellera larga rosada y unas ostras en sus pechos para formar un corpiño iba costeando la balsa, sin subirse con sus pies sumergidos, en una cola de sirena.

—¿Alguna idea Erien de donde se encuentran nuestros amigos?— preguntaba Sam, como un niño creyendo los cuentos, y ella marcaba con su dedo tres lugares.

—Genial— bufaba Blair y miraba a su hermana con Travis reír en la balsa y leer la nota de McLean.—¿Olvidamos leer algo...Angie?...¿Angie?— insistía ante la negativa de estos dos.

—Oh nada hermana...solo nos reíamos de su letra— y Travis ni miraba a Blair

**Confesionario**

—Travis me importa muy poco...pero Angie me deja de lado...me siento algo sola—comentaba Blair cruzando sus brazos

**Fin del Confesionario**

Fénix

—Creo que ya había visto aquello—señalaba Tobi delirando del calor —¿Janisse?— miraba a Julieta.

—No...hay que hacer algo, el calor comienza a volverlo loco— respondía y humedecía la cabeza del muchacho.

—Odio a McLean...¿qué haremos?— preguntaba la muchacha de cabello negro, que se lo recogía por el calor

—Primero...evitar a aquellos—comenzaba a temblar Julieta observando tiburones y Liz abría los ojos como platos, ambas se abrazaban y con todas sus fuerzas remaban, llevando a Tobi delirando.

**Centauros**

—Creo que no nos dirigimos a ninguna parte—comentaba James aburrido, y en eso vislumbró una flota, no sabían si eran sus amigos o no.

—AQUÍ—gritaba Matt desesperado poniéndose de pie como podía, en ello la flota se acercaba, y allí estaban, Andy, Damen, Yashio, y Alicard.

—Genial...mas perdedores, pero de otro equipo...bien hecho líder— comentaba a Andy el malvado.

—Al menos algo bueno debe significar...nuestros amigos no deben estar lejos, bien trabajo Andrómeda—palmeaba la espalda de la muchacha, Alicard.

**Confesionario**

—¿Quién se cree Alicard con eso de "Buen trabajo Andrómeda"?—preguntaba Jason

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Suban a la balsa...la suya no parece nada segura—comentaba Damen y los centauros subían a la misma que tenia espacio de sobra.

—¿Y bien?—preguntaba Damen sentado entre Matt y Miranda.

—Tenemos un mapa...pero...—lo retenía con recelo Jenny— Ustedes no son de nuestro equipo...no sé si nuestros compañeros estarían complacidos con esta decisión— comentaba la muchacha y Yashio estallaba de risa.

—Deja que le pregunte— y le sacaba el papel de la mano a la muchacha, ante ello James miro serio al chico.

—Cuidado lo que haces con mi novia— defendía y todos quedaban perplejos, en silencio, Jenny dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Jamie...¿tan rápido quieres confesarlo?— preguntaba poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—No hay nada que ocultar...supongo, soy tu novio y eres estupenda conmigo, me ayudaste cuando...—y ella tapo su boca.

—No hay que entrar en detalles...bueno chicos...pediría, por favor, Discreción—hacia hincapié en la última palabra, pero ninguno podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntaba Alicard y James asentía con su cabeza.

**Confesionario**

—Ok...Julieta no es mi amiga, pero...QUE CERDO...dejarla sin que ella lo sepa, ¿qué le ocurre a James?,... pero...¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ A JAMES?— comentaba atónita ante la cámara Andy

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Déjame ver—sacaba de sus manos Alicard y Andy apoyaba su rostro en el brazo del muchacho para ver, ponía rojo de la ira a Jason.

—Déjame ver a mi—pedía el rubio y rompía el mapa, en dos pedazos, todos miraban disconformes.

—Moriremos aquí...genial—comentaba Miranda.

**Centauros**

—NO TIENES IDEA DE DONDE NOS DIRIGIMOS—le gritaba Nía mientras trataba de remar hacia el este.

—¿Hemos ganado un desafío, gracias a tus asombrosas estrategias? No...no sabes trabajar en equipo—decía Walker remando en otra dirección

—ME TIENES CANSADA—se lanzaba a golpearlo ella, cuando Francisco y Mire la detenían.

—De nada servirá esta pelea...ya perdimos uno en el equipo, concentrémonos— pedía el muchacho.

—Bien dicho Francisco... creo que deberíamos prestar atención, ¿alguno sabe navegar?— preguntaba Mire y Walker levantaba la mano tímido.

—Claro...si es un nerd—bufaba la rubia por lo bajo.

—Entonces, guíanos...esperemos salir de esta pesadilla marina...comienzo a sentirme mal—dijo Francisco y vomito en la balsa.

—¿Po...podrías hacerlo fuera de la balsa?...—pregunto Mire asqueada.

—Lo...si—y vomito otro poco, entonces Walker se apresuro.

**Fénix**

—NO, NO ES JUSTO TOMMY, ES MI HULK, NO TE LO PRESTARÉ—gritaba Toby queriendo golpear a Julieta que lo sostenía.

—Rápido—le pedía ella a Liz que intentaba remar con un palo que habían encontrado, y alejarse de los tiburones.

—OBSERVA— Dijo Liz con ánimos y la frente sudada, pero señalaba a ningún lugar

—No...no veo nada—dijo Julieta entonces Liz se deprimía

—Solo un espejismo...—y siguió remando, pero entonces Julieta vislumbro otra balsa en la lejanía.

—HACÍA ALLI—y con todas sus fuerzas cambio lugares con Liz, y comenzó a remar.

**Unicornios**

—¿Alguna idea?— preguntaba Dratro cuando Janisse remaba

—NO...—dijo ella exasperada

**Confesionario**

—¿Por qué demonios yo debo cargar con este karma?...ni siquiera lo merezco—bufaba la pelirroja

—¿Por qué los mejores deben atravesar los peores momentos...?...—preguntaba el rubio

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Lo siento, tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si tú haces algo al respecto?...el sol comienza a tornarse anaranjado, ¿no te la idea de que quizás pasemos la noche aquí?—preguntaba mirándolo directo a sus ojos de mármol.

—No me interesa...no tengo ganas...—comentaba el ignorando la mirada de Janisse

—Agh...eres un—y se silencio al ver un movimiento de algo gigante —Dratro...¿que...qué es eso?— preguntaba ella y el chico miraba hacia abajo, una sombra enorme, él estuvo tan aterrado que se aferro a Janisse y ella a él, ambos miraron, cuando la enorme ballena comenzó a salir delicadamente del agua, proporcionando una ola que arrastro a la balsa y los chicos, luego se volvió a zambullir, por lo que la balsa se partió y ambos se hundieron, Janisse inmediatamente perdió la conciencia, y Dratro nado a buscarla, la saco del agua y ambos subieron a la mitad de la balsa, ahora ambos sentados.

—Gra...gra...gracias—dijo ella sin aliento y escupiendo agua.

—De...nada—dijo él y ambos vieron al sol alejarse.

**Centauros/Fénix**

—Genial...la noche, y todavía no hay rastros— dijo Miranda consternada.

—Tranquila...todo saldrá bien ¿verdad Jamie?—preguntaba Jenny al punto que besaba a James y dejaba aún mas perplejo a todos a bordo.

—¿No es muy rápido para tanta exhibición?— preguntaba Jason riendo

—¿Te causa risa?...eres un idiota—dijo Andy desde lo más profundo de su corazón

—¿Oh si?...pues bien, ve con Alicard seguro, el no es un idiota...el grandulón bueno para nada—dejo escapar el rubio y ambos se dieron la espalda.

—No te entiendo, me ignoras, me celas ¿quién crees que soy alguna idiota que estará llorando por un poco de tu atención?...no gracias, si prefieres que sea así, pues entonces terminamos—le dijo ella y el chico quedo con los ojos abiertos

—¿Andy?—preguntaba y ella miraba con el seño fruncido cuando Yashio reía, eso puso al muchacho de mal humor.

—Tranquilo tortolos...—abrazaba a Andy quien se rehusaba— Mejor así...no es bueno tener parejas en equipos diferentes además, asúmelo, nunca iban a ser felices juntos—y entonces Andy se alejaba enfadada.

—¿Le dijiste?—pregunto Matt

—No...no quiero hablar, quiero llegar a la estúpida isla—comentaba Jason enfadado mirando de reojo a Andrómeda.

**Confesionario**

—No creo podes explicarlo...pero me estaba aburriendo y piensa...¿quién me daría mucha diversión?, por su puesto mi primera opción fue Alicard— muestran una escena en donde Yashio recibe un golpe del mismo en el otro brazo— Pero no funciono bien...así que pensé...qué tal si jugamos con el chico sin memoria—y sonriendo terminaba la frase Yashio

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Linda pareja...casi no te reconozco tan enamorado—comentaba cuando Jenny se había ido a dormir

—No logro entenderte—comentaba el chico con su rostro usual de confusión

—Bueno ya sabes... digamos que antes no eras el chico enamorado, o el chico dulce...todos se van a dar cuenta de tu...problema—comentaba el chico casi en susurro y James oía atentamente— Antes eras un chico rebelde y mujeriego...como...como...Jason—le salía de su boca

—¿Jason?— y entonces Yashio señalaba al rubio

—O como Matt...¿entiendes? y te la pasabas coqueteando con todas las chicas...en especial con Juli, por eso es que Jenny esta tan pegada a ti...no quiere dejarte ser el antiguo James— comentaba el muchacho con malicia en sus ojos gatunos

—Ya me parecía a mi...además hay algo de esa chica Julieta que me atrae...es inexplicable, su rostro, su sonrisa...—comenzaba soñador

—Lo se...pero no puedes ir haciéndola de galán...porque ese no eres tú, tienes que ir como le gusta a Juli, mujeriego, patán...un chico malo, el antiguo James—susurraba y entonces a James se le iluminaban los ojos —Un chico que rompe reglas—

—Gracias Yamo...Yakio...Yashio— repuso ante las miradas de odio— No sé porque todos dicen que eres de lo peor, conmigo te has portado genial—le estrechaba la mano

—Las malas lenguas...pero de nuestra charla no le debes decir a tu linda novia, y tampoco debes cortar con ella...todos lo sabrán...tu actúa como si nada, jamás tuvimos esta conversación, ¿entendido?—guiñaba el ojo y James restablecía con un gesto, mientras en siseo reía Yashio.

**Confesionario**

—De ahora en mas, seré el antiguo James, rebelde sin causa—ponía sus pies arriba del papel higiénico , este caía, el chico trataba de juntarlo pero caía en el inodoro y el calamar sacaba su tentáculo

**Fin del Confesionario.**

**Unicornios**

—MIREN—gritaba Sam en el medio de la noche, pero era el único despierto, entonces miraba a la supuesta sirena y la despertaba —Erien, tenías razón—le murmuraba y ella abría los ojos.

—¿Erien?—preguntaba y luego se colocaba bien su peluca y volvía en sí.—Claro...la isla—

—¿LA ISLA?—pregunto Riaya desenredando su pelo de aquellos que lo habían usado de cobija.

—RÁPIDO—gritaba Blair comenzando a remar con sus brazos y todos hacían lo mismo, pero no veían que faltaban dos de su equipo.

—Es genial...nadar un poco, distenderse—se relajaba Angie y Travis la miraba

—Claro...eres genial, no como tu hermana, no es que no sea genial, pero siempre es tan...tan—trataba de ubicar la palabra

—¿Fría, mandona, sabelotodo, estricta?— enumeraba con risa Angie

—Algo así...pero en ella hay algo especial, ¿no lo crees?...—se acostaba boca arriba dejando que las olas lo lleven

—Si te refieres a físicamente, somos idénticas— mencionaba ella y el miraba serio

—Bueno..si...pero ella— trataba de ubicar entonces la cara de Angie se desfiguro

**Confesionario**

—¿Ella es la gemela linda?...terminaré la frase por ti Travis...gracias por nada—decía enfadada la gemela

**Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Que tal una carrera al bote? ¿Qué dices?— codeaba y comenzaba a nadar, entonces ella comenzó, pero luego se alejo del muchacho con tristeza, que por la rapidez no la vio.

**Unicornios**

—Moriré aquí en el mar olvidada por McLean, contigo como la única persona capaz de oír mis últimas palabras...genial— murmuraba mirando su rostro en el agua

—¿Un gracias Dratro eres sensacional, salvaste mi vida? —preguntaba el jugando con el agua de su lado también

—Cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría...¿tengo que agradecerte lo obvio?— preguntaba sin ceder ante él

—HOLA—gritaba a lo lejos una balsa.

—¿QUIÉN ES?—respondía Janisse desesperada

—LIZ, TOBI, Y JULIETA...EQUIPO FÉNIX DE TOTAL DR...—y entonces Janisse frunció su ceño

**Confesionario**

—Ahora tendré otra compañía indeseable para morir, Julieta y Tobi— se cruzaba de brazos

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Lo sé...soy Janisse con el idiota de Dratro—mencionaba en tono más bajo cuando el equipo Fénix se acercaba.

—Que bueno...—abrazaba Liz desesperada—Suban...la suya se ve algo insegura—y al instante el grupo subía a la del otro equipo

—Jan...¿JANISSE?—abrazaba Tobi y ella lo alejaba

—No gracias...—comentaba —¿Algún plan?...¿La flamante finalista no tiene ninguno?—le preguntaba Julieta que tomaba una gran bocana de aire y respondía

—No...y veo que tu tampoco, espero no te hayas estado entreteniendo mucho con Dratro—comentaba y Liz miraba la risa odiosa de Janisse

—Lo mismo digo...sé que te gusta cambiar de novio como de ropa interior...si es que la cambias—y a esto Dratro rio.

—¿Y tú que te ríes?— le preguntaba enfadada la flaquita

—Hey metete con tu equipo, Flamante Finalista...—empujaba y entonces ambas se clavaban la mirada a centímetros de distancia

—Yo no soy responsable de lo que ocurrió la temporada pasada...¿ok?... si Tobi no te quiso en ese momento...fue su culpa—empujaba ahora la pelirroja

—Claro...¿no pudiste dejarlo de lado y ser clara? ¿No pudiste dejarnos al menos un chico a las demás?...NOOO, todos para la Reina de Belleza—comentaba y Dratro se alejaba de ellas dos, al mismo tiempo que Tobi se reponía.

—Janisse...estas bien—se alegraba y ella volvia a golpearlo

—Chicas...mejor nos tranquilizamos y llegamos a la isla...antes del amanecer ¿eh?— preguntaba Liz con miedo, ambas achicaban sus ojos y se daban la vuelta

**Confesionario**

—Julieta se cree intocable...ya lo veremos—dijo Janisse

—Janisse cree que le tengo miedo...pues ya veremos—mencionaba con el seño fruncido

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Centauros**

—La...la...isla—decía agotado Walker y Nía bajaba como una princesa

—Sera mejor nadar de ahora en más...pobrecito Walker ¿muy cansado?—preguntaba cínica alejándose con Mire que miraba triste al chico atrasarse

—Tierra...tierra—besaba Francisco y Walker llegaba y se recostaba en la arena.

—Bien hecho centauros...solo faltan sus compañeros, mientras podrían buscar su bandera, la que deben izar—y un poste con hilos para la bandera yacía en el medio

—NO, NO ES JUSTO, TRABAJAMOS MUY DURO—gritaba Francisco y un coco le caía del cielo

—Cansado de sus quejas...ahora el primero que diga algo malo de McLean o del Show, recibirá un hermoso Coco, cortesía de Troy y Cheff, un helicóptero sobrevolaba la isla.

—Genial—murmuraba Nía entre dientes y le caía un coco

—Parece que su experiencia de naufragio no les enseño nada...tampoco ironías princesa— comentaba y Walker reía.

—Sera mejor buscar la bandera, ¿sí?—proponía Mire interponiéndose entre los dos que se gruñían, entonces comenzaron.

**Centauros/Fénix**

—Ya está por amanecer y no hay rastros de la isla— comentaba Miranda agobiada del calor, que por la noche solo había empeorado

—Perfecto, sin Walker estamos perdidos—comentaba Jenny con su tono de malévola, luego se repuso —Es tan inteligente ese chico...—comentaba con una sonrisa a James

—Yo...yo digo que...Nademos, en dirección norte, y nos alejemos de estos...ehm...perdedores—decía James arrojándose al agua

—HEY, suena a la idea que me estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, es como si James fuese cool—comentaba Jason arrojándose al agua

—Si...ya estoy cansado de la balsa, a nadar—siguió Matt

—¿Qué demo...?—gritaba Jenny transformando su rostro

—Deberías seguir a tu novio...¿o no?—le preguntaba Yashio con ojos maliciosos y la arrojaba al agua riendo

—Ok...¿qué más da?—preguntaba Miranda y seguía a su equipo

—Wow...James esta...cambiado—comentaba Alicard incrédulo

—Otro idiota a la lista—decía Andy aún de mal humor

—Hey tranquila...quizás el no era bueno para ti—comentaba el grandulón

—Ahora sin peso extra, debemos remar y dejar atrás a esos idiotas...yo lo haría pero mi brazo—comentaba Yashio y todos remaban pasando a la mayoría de los centauros, a excepción de Jason y James.

—¿Sabes qué?...—le murmuraba Jason —Era nuestra balsa...—y diciendo eso saco un alfiler de gancho y pincho la balsa por todos lados.—Nos vemos preciosa—saludaba a Andy que se ponía roja de ira.

—A NADAR FÉNIX—comentaba y saltaba al agua

—Un momento...¿y yo?—preguntaba Yashio ahogándose

—¿El bebe necesita que lo lleve?—preguntaba Alicard poniéndolo en su espalda y llevándolo, lo que era completamente humillante para Yashio, Damen nadaba a la velocidad que podía pero no llegaba a alcanzarlos completamente.

—Wow parece que la princesa puede nadar—comentaba Andy a Jason que se enfada por el término "princesa"

—Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? el palacio tiene una gran pileta...quizás lo sabrías de haber tenido un palacio—comentaba y salpicaba con agua

—¿Dónde escondías esa personalidad odiosa y estúpida mientras estábamos juntos?...ya recuerdo porque la temporada pasada te odiaba tanto...—comentaba ella hundiendo la cabeza del muchacho de un golpe

—TRANQUILOS CAMPISTAS, LES FALTA POCO—gritaba Chris del helicóptero

—WOW, ESO ME ANIMA—decía Dame y un coco le caía en la cabeza.

—Cuiden sus comentarios...deben buscar su bandera y con el equipo completo...izarla alta en el cielo muchachos—dijo Chris

—¿EN SERIO?—preguntaba Jenny agobiada y coco le caía la cabeza, James iba a rescatarla pero vio a Jason reír e imito la actuación.

**Confesionario**

—Siempre creí que James era un príncipe azul estúpido y dominado por las mujeres, pero resulta que es muy cool—decía Matt

**Fin del Confesionario**

—JAMIE—gritaba ella en sollozos, pero él no soporto y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—LLEGAMOS—gritaba agobiada Julieta mirando la escena, donde ellos se besaban.

—Uff...¿duele primor?—le preguntaba Janisse riendo y se alejaba

**Confesionario**

—¿QUÉ?...—preguntaba Julieta sin aliento

**Fin del Confesionario**

—¿JAMES QUE DEMONIOS?—decía ella con su ropa húmeda y sin aliento

—EHm...¿celosa, linda?—preguntaba dubitativo y ella encarnaba una ceja —No te preocupes, James puede con las dos—y apretujaba a ella contra su pecho

—¿James?...¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?— se alejaba ella —Voy a preguntarte esto...y es obvio pero—reía nerviosa—¿Recuerdas quién es tu novia?— preguntaba retóricamente y el chico señalaba con la mirada a Jenny que miraba con ojos maliciosos

—Vas a tener que vivir con eso nena, pero siempre tendré espacio para ti en mi casa—y guiñaba el ojo, a lo que ella golpeaba "sus partes" y se alejaba

—Busquen la bandera muchachos...—y el equipo de los Unicornios llegaban

—ESO HA SIDO GENIAL—comentaba Travis con los brazos en alto, y le caía un coco

—¿No ha sido sarcasmo?—preguntaba Chris y luego levantaba sus hombros—Da igual—

—LA BANDERA—gritaba Janisse—Unicornios...QUIERO GANAR—y todos se ponían en búsqueda

—Parece que la colorada ha encontrado a su leona interior—comentaba Riaya a su lado

—Y esta leona, está hambrienta—contestaba ella

—SOMOS GENIALES—gritaba Blair con la bandera blanca en su mano y los Unicornios iban directo a izarla

—Un momento—golpeaba a la muchacha con un coco—Falta una de las gemelas—y entonces Blair buscaba a su hermana

—Hey...¿Y Angie?—preguntaba Travis

—ESTABA CONTIGO, ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA?—preguntaba Blair tomando al muchacho de su ropa con ojos furiosos

—¿Travis donde está Angie?—reponía Riaya y el chico levantaba sus hombros

—PERDEDORES—gritaba Nía con la bandera verde en su mano, y la colocaba, la bandera verde se izaba flameante

—GANADORES SON LOS CENTAUROS—y ellos festejaban

—¿Necesitas ayuda preciosa?—preguntaba con tono galán Jason a Andy que gruñía, entonces James buscaba a Julieta

—¿Necesitas ayuda...preciosa?—preguntaba nuevamente

—Sí, deseo sacarme a un chico repulsivo de encima llamado James, ¿lo conoces?—y el chico sonreía de lado

—Vamos flaquita—comentaba Yashio con la bandera en su brazo bien, ambos corrían y la bandera roja de izaba, cuando cansada y agotaba llegaba a la orilla Angie siendo atendida por su hermana

—¿Estás bien?…—y todos la miraban con odio

—Hey...no hay porque culpar a Angie... voten a Dratro—comentaba el rubio y unos cuantos cocos le caían encima

**Confesionario**

—Por única vez, Gracias Chris McLean—decía Riaya

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Unicornios, los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación...suerte para la próxima—comentaba el conductor y se alejaba

—Liz ¿cómo te encuentras?—preguntaba Dame suave

—Bien...con calor, y sedienta—decía ella y Sam se acercaba a toda velocidad

—¿ESTAS BIEN?—le gritaba y ella asentía confundida—Fue tan intenso, solo pensaba en que si algo te pasara...HAY LIZ ¿QUE HARÍA SIN TI?—sollozaba, y ella lo tranquilizaba

—Estoy algo cansada, ¿hablamos luego?—y entonces el miraba triste como se alejaba ella con Damen

**Confesionario**

—Liz...oh...Liz—lloraba secándose sus mocos con el tentáculo del calamar

**Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Divertido?—le preguntaba Yashio a Julieta que se mostraba triste

—¿Diver...?...¿Acaso no viste lo que ocurrió?—le preguntaba exasperada —No sé que ocurrió con James...pero...no es el mismo...es solo un idiota, muy similar a Jason— comentaba

—Bueno si te hace sentir mejor se estuvo besando con Jenny y declarando su amor todo el viaje—reía y ella se alejaba bruscamente—Vamos...tranquila—decía alcanzándola con su mano buena y ella miraba enfurecida

—¿Crees que es muy ameno para mí que disfrutes mi sufrimiento? ¿No hay nadie mejor para torturar?—preguntaba ella y el la tomaba más fuerte y le dedicaba una mirada divertida, entonces ella por inercia se relajaba—Solo...solo quiero estar sola—y sacaba su brazo de modo tierno y se alejaba más tranquila

**Confesionario**

—Tengo a la flaquita en mi bolsillo, y pronto eliminaran a James y Jenny...todo sale de acuerdo al plan— comentaba con el brazo ya vendado

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

—Bien otra vez los Unicornios...ceremonia de eliminación...¿cómo se siente perder?—preguntaba McLean riendo

—GENIAL—gritaba Dratro feliz

—Pues es un sabor que no sentirás—y le entregaba el libro al tiempo que el chico ponía su usual rostro de inconformidad — Janisse, Riaya, Sam, Blair, Fallstar—comentaba y entregaba los libros, solo quedaban Travis y Angie, ambos se miraron con miedo. —Travis tú te quedas—

—ES TAN INJUSTO—se ponía de pie Blair y entonces su hermana la saludaba.

—Un placer chicos...Blair suerte—le deseaba y con un salvavidas se arrojaba.

**Luego de la ceremonia...**

—Esto fue tu culpa, si no hubieras perdido a mi hermana...—comentaba Blair arrinconando a Travis—Nunca te lo perdonaré—

—No fue mi cumple ¿sí?...jugamos una carrera y creía que venía atrás mío...pero no...no creas que no lo siento...a mí también me caía bien, no es que solo porque es tu hermana solo tú lo lamentas—hablaba rápido y ella lo detenía

—No me interesa...nunca, nunca te perdonaré esto, acabas de ingresar a mi lista negra—lo miraba ella de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados entonces él la besaba en la mejilla y ella se ponía roja de ira —EN MI LISTA NEGRA—gritaba al momento que el chico reía.

**Confesionario**

—Blair es tan asombrosa—comenzaba a reír

**Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Quieren más drama? ¿Mas campistas sufriendo? ¿Mas cocos en las cabezas cuando dicen un comentario que no me agrada?...Yo sí...por eso sintonicen Total Drama Book Adventure—terminaba de decir cuando el barco tambaleaba y Troy caía con su cara en el suelo.

**MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE CREÍAN!, APROVECHEN QUE ESTOY BUENA Y ACTUALIZO CON VELOCIDAD...¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?...BUENO GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO MAS ALLÁ DE LOS REVIEWS, SI LO LEES MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO!, Y ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE OCURRIRÁ?...¿QUÉ PASARA CON JAMES? ¿FUE JUSTA LA ELIMINACIÓN DE BLAIR?¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS SE IRÁ DRATRO?...BUENO ESTAS Y MAS DUDAS SERÁN REVELADAS EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EN SERIO.**

**SUERTE!**


End file.
